


Harmonized Amalgamation

by IMySpyEye



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Kakashi, Alpha Neji, Alpha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Iruka, Omega Naruto, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pining Sasuke, Possible Mpreg, Romance, Slight feminization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMySpyEye/pseuds/IMySpyEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto just wanted to live his life. But fate has other plans for him. Alpha/Beta/Omega trope SasuNaru </p><p>Naruto sat on his wedding bed, trembling and with his eyesight blurry, wondering when, if ever, he would find some happiness in his life. He was having trouble breathing, almost hyperventilating in fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Naruto

 **Warning:**  Alpha/Beta/Omega trope, Possible mpreg, Slight Feminization

* * *

Naruto walked along the road, keeping his eyes to the ground. He tried his best to ignore the glances and leers thrown his way. One would think that he would have gotten used to it by now, after all these years, but he still felt his skin crawl with revulsion at being stared at like he was nothing more than a tool for their pleasure. His eyes teared up when he heard the crude remarks made so casually when he crossed a group of young men. He blinked his eyes, to stop those dreaded tears from falling, knowing that that would only goad the men on.

Startled on hearing loud footsteps and sniggers he turned around in reflex. His eyes widened on seeing the group containing five men, all around the same age as himself – Betas. They had started walking and were now much closer to him than before. They grinned on finally being able to see his face and grinned wider on seeing long wet lashes. They always said that crying made an omega look prettier. Naruto turned forward again to continue walking.

After a while he noticed that the footsteps were getting closer, the voices louder and the words bolder. He panicked, realizing that they were following him. Hitching his shoulders a bit higher, Naruto started walking at a faster pace, which was still no match for their longer strides. One of them started walking along his right. Another, one with short dirty blonde hair, joined his comrade, walking backwards along Naruto's left.

They started having a conversation with each other, making Naruto an unwilling participant. The one on Naruto's left, spoke to the other young hoodlum, "What'd ya think a pretty little Omega like 'im is doin' out here all alone?" The other answered him, "Lookin fo' customers ofcourse" The first one spoke again this time to him directly, "Goin to see yo pimp sweetheart?" The second man crowded in, "Want some company baby?" "Yeah, we'll take real good care 've ya" This was accompanied by several hoots and whistles from the rest of the gang. Naruto started breathing hard, scared out of his mind.

The blonde guy suddenly grabbed Naruto's hands, spinning him around. Naruto was too scared to shout for help, also knowing that he probably wouldn't get any even if he did. He struggled, trying as hard as he could to break free, and failed. A new member from the gang, the tallest one yanked the omega from the blonde guy. Naruto, now having one of his arms freed, swung with all his might and slapped the tall man hard. He turned his face to Naruto, who winced at the crushing grip on his other arm.

The man snarled, "You little bitch" Naruto closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain. It never came. Confused, he opened his eyes to see the man's wrist in the grip of another, much larger hand. He followed it to see to see a familiar face. The Omega couldn't help smiling, relief flooding his entire body, "Neji" he whispered, traces of fear still lingering in his system.

The other man smiled at him briefly before glaring at the tall man. He crushed the wrist in his arm, making the man scream in agony. Every other member of the gang stepped back. Even though there were five of them, they knew they were no match for this man. This man was an Alpha.

Neji narrowed his eyes and spoke in a low voice, "Leave. Now." The gang gathered up their fallen comrade and ran, not even sparing a glance at Naruto. The Omega stood still, watching the hoodlums till they disappeared. His chest was still rising and falling visibly with every breath he took. His knees were trembling and palms were sweating. He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder and looked up to see worried grey eyes "Are you ok?"

Naruto, on seeing the concern and feeling the heat from the large hand seep through his thin shirt, felt his face burn. Quickly averting his eyes, he nodded. He felt, rather than heard, the Alpha sigh, "You shouldn't be out on your own"

Neji was right. Being an unmated Omega, or better yet, being an Omega, he wasn't supposed be walking around on the streets alone. But being an orphan, abandoned by his parents for being an Omega, he needed a job to take care of himself. He didn't ask to be born an Omega. In this incredibly Alpha centered world, Naruto sincerely doubted anyone would  **want**  to be born an Omega.

Omegas were fewer than Betas, as were Alphas. And that's where the similarities ended. While Omegas were calm, submissive and nurturing, Alphas were rude, aggressive and always raring for a fight. While Neji seemed to be gentle, Naruto had no doubt that when the time came, Neji could get as hot headed as any other Alpha out there. Omegas were seen as weak, incapable of taking care of themselves and needed only to raise a family. Naruto was lucky he even got a job. He strongly suspected that he only got it due to Neji's influence. And the reason Neji decided to help him was – well, the hand still lingering on his shoulder answered that.

He shifted a little, breaking the contact between him and Neji's hand. While he considered Neji as a wonderful friend, he was still an Alpha and saw Omegas as everybody else did. And Naruto had no intention of being a glorified toy.

Naruto smiled bitterly and started walking, "I don't have a choice, do I?" Neji stepped in front of him, stopping the blonde Omega in his tracks. The alpha was tall and broad, as most Alphas are. Long straight hair cascaded down his back. He was at least a head taller than Naruto and stood with his hands fisted on either side of him. Neji looked directly into Naruto's eyes before he spoke, "Yes you do. Accept my proposal and become my mate". Naruto felt himself blush, he hated it when Neji got this way. He spoke without meeting the Alpha's eyes, "You are my good friend Neji. Let's just please remain as such"

He chanced a look at Neji through his lashes and swallowed at what he saw. The Alpha looked displeased, eyes narrowed and breathing deeply. Slowly, the Alpha began to close his eyes, still taking in deep breaths. Realizing that Neji was scenting him, Naruto trembled slightly, wondering if he had just lost a gang of Betas simply to gain one huge Alpha.

Neji took a step forward bringing his face closer to get more of that alluring scent. Naruto's eyes widened and he leaned back, trying to put as much space between them as possible without setting off the Alpha. Just then a boy came running towards them, shouting Neji's name.

Neji snapped out of his daze and turned to the boy who was trying to catch his breath. The boy, a young Alpha, in turn was distracted by Naruto's presence, taking in the soft golden locks and wide blue eyes. Neji snapped, "What?" The boy visibly shook himself and addressed his superior, "Sensei, they require you at the training grounds" Neji nodded, dismissing the boy and narrowed his eyes when the boy hesitated, taking one last look at the beautiful blonde Omega next to his Sensei.

After the boy had left, Neji closed his eyes once again and took one last deep calming breath. When he opened his eyes again, he seemed more clear-headed. Or at least, that was what Naruto hoped. "Naruto, allow me to accompany you the rest of the way" It was not a request. Naruto sighed and nodded even though he felt that he would very much prefer go by himself. The Alpha would never listen to what he had to say anyway.

When they reached the Konoha library, Neji stood near the entrance looking expectantly at Naruto. The Omega really hoped that he wasn't looking for a kiss. He smiled instead, "Thank you very much for accompanying me for my safety Neji" The Alpha beamed. Taking one soft tanned hand in his own, he kissed the back of it before leaving.

Naruto stood there till his Alpha companion had disappeared as was the custom. The air inside the library was warm and Naruto welcomed it. Not being able to afford heating in his home, he made the most of it in his work. He sat at his desk, hoping the rest of his day would turn out to be better than the beginning.

* * *

Naruto rubbed his brow, and looked at the man in front of him, "Sai, please stop staring at me" The other man only continued to smile, "I'm just in utter disbelief that someone as pretty as you have a dick. I just want to make sure if you really do, just in case" The hand that was rubbing Naruto's forehead was now running down his face. The Omega had yet to truly understand the other man. Even though he was sure that Sai was a Beta, he acted like a typical Alpha. Rude, condescending and feeling utterly entitled to say anything they want.

Naruto decided to simply ignore Sai and get on with his work. After about thirty minutes, Naruto lifted his head to see the other man  **still**  looking at him with that insipid smile. He sighed.

* * *

Naruto decided to take a different route home after work. He didn't want to take any risk, just in case the gang of Betas from the morning decided to try their luck again. There was only one problem; this route was through the Alpha training grounds. The minute he set foot near them, just about every alpha in the vicinity stopped whatever they were doing and stared. Naruto gritted his teeth and trudged on, reminding himself that it was for just a little while longer. He usually avoided this path as much as he could even if he had to walk twice as long. He wished to take a long hot shower (which he couldn't afford most times) to wash off the feeling of those eyes travelling all over his body.

Some of the Alphas stepped closer, but Naruto kept his eyes down and walked briskly. The one and only advantage that he could think of being surrounded by Alphas was that they would start fighting amongst themselves before could even lay a finger on him.

He was edging along the outer wall, almost at the edge of the grounds when something came crashing in front of him. It hit the wall hard and slid down; it was a full grown Alpha. Naruto's eyes widened, it wasn't easy to take down an Alpha. They were very strong by any standard, but an Alpha this big had to be quite powerful. The Alpha in front of him, slowly got up, wincing with every little movement. He leaned against the wall for support. Naruto shuddered wondering how strong the Alpha who had attacked this one must be. Just as he finished that thought, a large form crashed into the Alpha in front of him.

Naruto swallowed hard, rooted to the spot. The new Alpha in front of him was huge. He was tall with shoulders broadened with muscles. One forearm that must be as thick as Naruto's calf was pinning the first Alpha to the wall by his neck. The bigger Alpha snarled, pulling back his other hand to land a undoubtedly lethal punch. Naruto gasped, regretting it immediately when the Alpha's attention turned toward him. Without putting down his fist, the Alpha looked at Naruto with dark, dark eyes.

Naruto knew him. Eveybody in Konoha knew him. Sasuke Uchiha. The last of the Uchiha Clan. One of the strongest Alphas in the village. The most dangerous. The Traitor. He had killed every single member of his own clan. And he had done that when he was just a child. Naruto had never understood how anyone, let alone a child could murder his own family in cold blood. And now, seeing those angry eyes aimed his way, he could see the possibility.

He stood frozen to the spot, eyes wide and lips parted in horror. Naruto truly thought that he might die for interfering with the Alpha's fight. The man looked at him for two more agonizing seconds after which he dropped both his hands and walked away, making Naruto breathe out in relief for the second time in one day.

Neji came jogging to him asking him if he was alright. Naruto other Alphas crowded around him, offering him assistance, none of which he accepted. He knew that they would see it as an invitation and so Naruto started walking, using the wall as his support. Just another day. Life goes on.

* * *

Naruto gritted his teeth, bracing himself before pouring the ice cold water over his head. He was determined to take his bath even if it killed him. He always, always starts his day with one and ends his day with one. It was the only thing that could calm him down enough to sleep. Shivering horribly, he got out of the bathtub and wrapped the large fluffy towel around him – one of his most valuable possessions.

After he had gotten himself into his night clothes, he snuggled into his tiny bed, pulling the worn old blanket over himself. He slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping for bright sunny days and warm baths, but instead dreaming of a big hulking form and dark angry eyes.

* * *

A few blessed days passed by without incident. And then, there was the summon. A summon to meet the Hokage.

Naruto was nervous, standing inside the Hokage's chambers. He was alone, excluding the bulky guard inside to keep an eye on him. Naruto knew instinctively that something was wrong. The Hokage had never bothered with him before, he had no need to. After all, Naruto was just an Omega.

The sudden opening of the door made Naruto jump even though he had been expecting it. He respectfully lowered his eyes on seeing the Hokage – Danzo Shimura. The Hokage was old and not as large physically as most Alphas, but it did not make him any less intimidating. Swathes of bandages covered almost half his body. Naruto assumed that it was to cover up wounds from previous wars, although knowing the man he would have thought that the Alpha would wear his scars proudly.

He nodded at Naruto, "Omega" Naruto kept quiet. That was the usual greeting from Alphas and even most Betas. Not his name, just what he was. What they thought him to be. The last time he had been summoned, it had been ten years ago, to inform him that he had a demon locked in him. To tell him that he was in fact a monster. That was another name that the village had given him – Monster.

He spoke with his expression unchanged, "I have good news Omega" Naruto remained still, hoping that the feeling of dread he felt at the bottom of his heart wasn't showing on his face.

"You are getting married" Naruto snapped his head up, hoping he had heard wrong. Pleading every deity he could think of to heed his prayers this once. He prayed that the Hokage wasn't about to sell him off to some village head as part of a pact. He hoped that he wasn't about to be gifted to one of the Hokage's loyal soldiers as a job well done. He felt more scared than the time he had his first heat and didn't understand what was happening to him and with no one to explain or comfort him.

Ignoring Naruto's blank stare, the Hokage continued, "By the end of this week, you will be the wife of Sasuke Uchiha"

* * *

Naruto sat behind his desk, still in shock, unable to believe the nightmare that his life was becoming. Sai leaned toward him, "Hm, too bad. I was hoping to get a taste before someone else roped you"

* * *

When the day came, the lone Omega found himself garbed in the traditional white robes symbolizing his purity. Usually they are passed on from parent to child through the generations. Being an orphan, Naruto was given robes borrowed from a widowed Omega, who had looked at him with profound piety on finding out the name of his intended Alpha.

The ceremony chamber that should be filled with loved ones was now filled with leering Alphas and boisterous Betas – men working for the Hokage. And they were all dunk. Naruto had never felt the loss of a family more than he did now. He kept his head lowered, holding back the tears and the ball of pain lodged in his throat. The men surrounded the couple congratulating the Uchiha on his catch.

One Alpha had thrown his arm around the Uchiha's shoulders and commented loudly, "You lucky bastard, you got yourself such a pretty bitch"

Another crowed, "Every Alpha's dream, a whore of your own"

Catcalls and whistles followed.

* * *

Naruto sat on his wedding bed, trembling and with his eyesight blurry, wondering when, if ever, he would find some happiness in his life. He was having trouble breathing, almost hyperventilating in fear.

Alphas were not known to be paragons of patience or even love. He had heard of Omegas raped against their will by their husbands. Beaten or even killed within a week of getting married, over the smallest of assumed transgressions. With the notorious Uchiha as his husband, Naruto didn't think he would last the night, let alone a week.

He clutched his knees to his chest tighter, when he heard the door open. Seeing the looming figure by the corner of his eye, he hunched his shoulders inward, curling in on himself, instinctively making himself as small as a target as he can.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Naruto

 **Warning:**  Alpha/Beta/Omega trope, Possible mpreg, Slight Feminization

* * *

Sasuke was a simple man. He did not desire for fame and fortune. He knew, given his past, that he would never gain either one of those, let alone both. He did, however, desire for attention. Attention from one person. One particular Omega.

Sasuke splashed cold water on his face. Wiping the water off using the sleeve of his shirt, he sat down on the porch of his home. It was a beautiful day. Sasuke breathed in deeply before breaking off a piece from his loaf of cornbread. A poor man's breakfast. He popped it into his mouth.

As always, his thoughts wandered to the blonde Omega. He smiled softly, his heart beating in tandem to the flow of memories.

Sasuke had first seen the beautiful Omega when he was much younger. From when he was still reeling from the part he played in the loss of his family, and was bullied for it mercilessly. A time when he still foolishly thought that he would be forgiven for a crime as heinous as slaughtering his own kin.

When he was barely ten years old, he had been attacked by a group of older boys. They had beaten him within an inch of his life, calling him a traitor all the while. He had lain there on the ground for hours, unable to move and honestly thinking that those were the last moments of his cursed existence.

Just as his vision was going black, he had seen an angel with spun gold for hair and brilliant blue gems for eyes.

That of course had been no angel in reality. But Sasuke would still call him that if given the chance. The boy, an Omega who was only around his age, had nursed him back to health. Sasuke had gotten food, shelter and most of all care, while not being reminded of his sins.

He could still remember staring in wide mouthed wonder at that beautiful creature after he had regained his consciousness. He had found out much later that the boy was an Omega. It had taken even years later for him to find out that his name was Naruto.

Sasuke would often fantasize about asking the beautiful blonde Omega to be his mate, and for the other to actually accept. He wasn't delusional. He knew that he had nothing to offer the Omega, not even a decent roof over his head. His wishful thinking pained him, reminding him of what he could never get, but the pain was bitter sweet and Sasuke reveled in it.

His feelings of admiration morphed into adoration and slowly but surely became deeper.

Being an Alpha, he wasn't used to doubting himself. But that seemed to be limited to his fighting abilities and did not include his worth as a suitor. Several times, he was able to gather enough courage to talk to the blonde.

But as soon as his eyes landed on the Omega, he would feel his voice get lost somewhere in his belly, his palms would sweat and his heartbeat would drown out every other sound around him, including his own desperate articulations of love.

He had once faced ten armed Alphas in battle unarmed and alone and had come out as the victor, but he simply could not face those bewitching wide cerulean eyes. His unvoiced adulation was at often times, the one thing that helped him to hold on to his humanity in the depths of despair.

His heart broke when he had seen Neji speaking with Naruto one day. Sasuke had felt an intense stab of jealousy toward Neji for being able to talk to the Omega with such ease and charm while he himself, could not.

Neji was easily the favorite of the village; the darling boy who could do no wrong. The most desired Alpha in all of Konoha. Influential and rich, he was on his way to become the heir to his clan. And most importantly, he was not a traitor. Sasuke had no doubt that Neji would be a decidedly better suitor to the comely Omega.

So, with a heavy heart he gave up his intentions of asking the Omega to accept his proposal and instead hoped to ask him to accept his friendship. But even that seemed to be too much for his nerves.

Sasuke got up, saving half the loaf for later. Having to do lower rank missions to make ends meet,he has to economize as much as he can. He stretched, rolling his shoulders and headed out to the training grounds.

* * *

He usually trains alone. Most other Alphas avoid him, either not wanting to be associated with him or not wanting to set him off. But there were times when one of the Alphas would come to him, asking him to spar with them for money. If he won, he would get a full dinner that night. If he lost, well, he wasn't sure – He has never lost before.

"Hey"

Sasuke turned around from the tree stump acting as a target, to see a fairly big Alpha standing with arms crossed and head tilted back. When he got Sasuke's attention, he put a roll of money on the stump and raised his eyebrow, "No weapons"

Sasuke nodded and got took his stance. He waited patiently for the other man to pull the first punch.

* * *

The other Alpha was panting heavily, glaring at Sasuke who was hardly sweating. Sasuke looked calm, with his breathing controlled. The man smirked, "Did you pull that move when you killed your mother?" Sasuke's face remained emotionless, except for an imperceptible hitch in his breathing. The man's smirk widened when he noticed it, "Did she bleed when you ripped out her throat?"

Sasuke's arms trembled with his anger.

"Well, she deserved it for not killing you when you were born, traitor"

Sasuke saw blood and carnage; heard screams and pleas. One well aimed kick sent the other man flying toward the nearby broken down compound wall. He followed the insolent Alpha, fully intending to pound an apology out of him. He jabbed his forearm on the man's throat, almost crushing it, to stop any further filth and pulled back his right arm to smash the Alpha's face in.

Sasuke was just about to plant his fist on the fucktard's face when he heard a faint sound to his right. When Sasuke saw Naruto, he could swear that his heart nearly stopped. Beautiful crystal blue eyes were looking at him. Finally, finally looking at him. Suddenly, Sasuke forgot why he was so angry. He felt ashamed of his behavior. Neji would not have lost his temper like that, which was probably why Naruto spoke to him. He couldn't bear to be in front of those shocked blue eyes and left.

He walked away, not looking back and not touching the money on the stump. He shouldn't have lost control. The other Alpha was right after all, he was a criminal. He was a traitor.

* * *

He scrubbed his body, trying to wash of the dirt from the grounds. And hoping to erase the image of blood and death that the other Alpha's words had conjured up. Sasuke rubbed both hands over his face furiously, knowing that he was going to have trouble sleeping for a week at least.

He went into the lone room in his home and laid on the cot. He did not need covers or sheets, he had gotten used to the cold a long time ago; he barely felt it these days. He closed his eyes.

That night, he laid on his cot, drifting off to sleep, expecting creeping darkness and burning anger but instead dreaming of sunshine blonde and summer blue eyes.

* * *

Sasuke was surprised when he got called to the Hokage's chambers. He doesn't really get called all that often, the Hokage's thugs aren't usually dealt with in person. He gets his mission briefs delivered to him. He thought that maybe it was some high rank assassination mission. He had never got one before, but who knows maybe he was moving up in life, Sasuke thought with sarcasm.

Sasuke stood in front of the Hokage, hands behind his back and head slightly Hokage was smiling. Sasuke steeled himself against the raising feeling of foreboding that the smile brought on.

"In recognition of your services, you are being rewarded with an Omega"

Sasuke snapped his head up, he hadn't expected that. He had resigned himself to the fact that he would never be able to be with the blonde, and would instead have to try and start a family with another Omega. No other Omega seemed to be all that eager to be with a hot headed traitor however, and so he had started considering the very probable future of dying alone.

But now, hearing that he was going to be mated, gave him feeling of unease. He did not want this. He did not want just any Omega, he wanted Naruto. At that very second, he realized that he would never be able to get over the blonde Omega.

He loved Naruto. But he couldn't say that. So Sasuke just kept his head down, not showing a trace of what he was thinking.

"Don't you want to know who it is?"

He grit his teeth. It wasn't like Naruto would ever agree to be his mate, even if Sasuke ever got the guts to ask him, "It does not matter, sir"

It was the right answer.

"His name is Naruto"

He felt his heart skip a beat.  _This couldn't actually be happening, could it?_  Maybe Naruto did notice him. Maybe Naruto harbored feelings for him as Sasuke did for the blonde. It sounded farfetched. _But was it really?_ Then, another thought joined the others.  _Was Naruto being forced?_

The Hokage, unknowing of Sasuke's inner turmoil, continued on, "He doesn't know yet. But I am sure he will agree"

 _Ah, that explains things_. Confident now that the Omega would not agree once he heard of the proposition, Sasuke just nodded and left when dismissed soon after.

* * *

He was walking on the road when he saw Neji striding toward him like a bull with a vengeance and looking just as furious. Sasuke surmised correctly that the other man had heard the news. The Hyuga heir gave one hard shove to Sasuke's chest, nearly making him stumble.

He growled into Sasuke's face, "You don't deserve him" Sasuke knew.

"He's mine" Sasuke didn't utter a word.

Neji growled once more, fisting his hands, looking like he wanted to kill him. Sasuke could empathize. He himself could scarcely believe that the Hokage chose the traitor over the Hyuga heir to give Naruto to.

"He'll never pick you willingly", and with that Neji walked away

* * *

He spent the days training, taking on lower rank missions and waiting for the beautiful blonde's rejection.

When he heard nothing of the sort, and instead experienced an increase in Neji's death glares, Sasuke began to hope for the impossible. Naruto agreed to be his mate.

* * *

Two days left and Sasuke was frantic. Every little amount of money he could scrounge up, he used it to fix up his hovel. He got a new mattress for the cot. And cleaned up the place as much as he could. He even pulled out all the weeds in the plot surrounding the house and dug up the soil to loosen it up. He knew that Naruto loved taking care of plants and thought that he might like to start a garden of his own.

He stood back and looked at the structure in front of him. It wasn't a mansion by any stretch of the imagination. It could barely be called a house. But it was to his name and he was going to offer it all to his soon to be mate.

Sasuke grinned.

* * *

He fisted his hands, hovering near the door, debating whether to knock or not. Sasuke despised resorting to charity, but the ceremony was tomorrow and he didn't have enough money to get new robes or even used ones. So he found himself in front of his old Sensei's home practicing the speech in his mind to convince the man to lend him his robes. He was in his seventh recital when the door opened.

"Are you going to come in?" It was his Sensei's mate, Iruka.

Sasuke fumbled, desperately grasping for the words to his speech that eluded him.

He head a deep chuckle, "Iruka, you're making him nervous"

"Sasuke, I heard the news. Congrats", the man clapped a hand on his former student's shoulder.

Kakashi had been the only one willing to train Sasuke. And he had never called him a traitor once.

Sasuke nodded and bowed, "Thank you Sensei"

Kakashi laughed again and dragged him in by the scruff of his neck. He pushed him into a chair and sat in the chair opposite him.

"So, came for some advice?" he wagged his eyebrows. Sasuke blinked back uncomprehendingly.

Kakashi sighed and patted his student's shoulder, "You'll get it eventually"

Iruka placed a cup of tea in front of Sasuke and joined his mate on a chair next to him. Sasuke nodded his thanks at the table. He was nervous.  _If they said no, then what was he going to do?_ He couldn't very well simply show up to his wedding in rags. It would completely embarrass his mate.

He looked up to see both his Sensei and Iruka look at him expectantly with a world of patience. He began, "Sensei, I – " he cursed himself for forgetting his speech, " I need – " he swallowed and simply blurted it out, "Could you please lend me your ceremony robes?"

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other before smiling, "Of course"

Iruka had plied Sasuke with more food before sending him on his way, warning him to take better care of himself. Sasuke wanted to ask his Sensei if he would be coming to the ceremony, but decided against it, afraid of the answer.

Kakashi accompanied him to the door," Sasuke, I'm leaving on a mission today, so I won't be there tomorrow. So, I wish you all the very best in your new journey" Sasuke was touched and disappointed at the same time. He really had wanted his Sensei to be there. He just bowed again, "I understand Sensei. Thank you for your kindness"

Kakashi sighed and ruffled his hair, looking like he wanted to say something. But changed his mind at the last minute and said good bye.

* * *

It was the day. He had really wanted to see Naruto before today. But as usual, his nerves had gotten the better of him.

Sasuke couldn't stop looking at Naruto, who looked absolutely stunning. He could faintly hear the noise of his boisterous fellow Alphas. Someone put an arm around him and said something, but he could hardly make out the words. His heart was pounding so loud.

Sasuke couldn't believe his luck. He had given up the possibility of finding any Omega, let alone the one that he was in love with. His mate had yet to look at him. Sasuke supposed that he was shy. Lord knows that he had trouble even talking to the blonde.

* * *

They were on the way to his home – their home, Sasuke thought giddily. He stole glances at his mate walking near him. A lock of blonde hair was pulled loose by the wind and blew on to his forehead. Sasuke's hand itched to push it off his face.

When they reached their home, Sasuke looked at Naruto for his reaction. He wasn't expecting a cry of joy but he hoped that his mate wouldn't be disappointed. But the blonde was still looking at the ground, with a blank expression. The nagging doubt he had been having from the beginning rose up again.  _Did Naruto really pick him willingly?_  He swallowed, not wanting to think on the matter any further.

He shifted nervously, looking at his silent mate. The blonde had yet to speak to him. He racked his brain to think of a topic of conversation. He looked around, then, thought that he could show him around his home. Not that there was much to show, it had a hallway and a room. But he'll make do with what he had .

He swallowed and pointed to the room. Before he could say anything, the blonde went inside it.

* * *

Sasuke paced around, rubbing his neck. Naruto was in his room. In their room – he corrected again. He breathed out, trying to calm himself. It was like a dream, an improbable impossible utterly wonderful dream. He wiped the sweat of his forehead using the back of his hand.

Telling himself to man up, he slowly pushed the door open.

He saw his mate curled in on himself. Sasuke felt worry bubble up in his being. Had his mate taken ill? He walked slowly to the trembling form, placing one knee on the cot, which sank a little. The blonde hunched further. Sasuke reached out with a hand, to check if he had a fever. The blonde flinched and hissed angrily, "Don't touch me"

Sasuke froze right there, hand still stretched out in front of him. His mouth went dry when he saw kind blue eyes looking at him, now in anger.

The blonde spoke louder, "Don't you dare touch me. You – murderer"

Sasuke felt something squeeze his heart painfully. He couldn't speak, the pain travelling to his throat and lodging there.

Naruto looked angry, yes. But Sasuke knew better. He was scared. He was scared of Sasuke. With a sinking weight he felt his suspicions confirmed. Naruto was forced into the marriage. It had been obvious from the beginning.

He had been so desperate to have the blonde that he chose to ignore all the signs. In his selfishness, he had ruined the happiness of the one who had once saved his life. The one he loved. He looked at those tear filled eyes. He knew it was a battle he could not win. So, Sasuke did the only thing he could do.

He retreated.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** First of all, I am amazed at the utterly awe-inspiring reception that this story has gotten (Both the Kudos and comments). You guys are wonderful. Even though this started out as an experimental fic, it is my most popular story so far and I would love to know if you like it.

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Naruto

**Warning:**  Alpha/Beta/Omega trope, Possible mpreg, Slight Feminization, mention of non-con (It is not detailed. I have marked it in italics in case you want to skip it)

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start, looking around him in confusion and fear until he remembered. He was in his new home. He was married now. He wiped the tears from his eyes before leaning against the wall. He had been crying in his sleep again. He hated those dreams. The nightmares. That Memory.

Naruto gritted his teeth and scrunched his eyes shut. The images wouldn't stop.

_A younger version of himself in his home, alone in the dark. Someone else was there. His clothes being ripped. He cried out in fear. In plea. 'Stop' his mind and body freezing in abject horror at what was happening. 'Please stop'._

_He tried to fight back. But he had become immobile in terror. It was too dark to see who it was, all he knew was that it was an Alpha. Why was this happening? He didn't want this. He was scared. 'Someone please help me'_

_There was a searing pain when the Alpha entered him._

Naruto had always been sad because of Kyuubi being housed in him. He blamed the demon for him being alone and for the other children not wanting to play with him. But now, when the demon took over his body, shoving the Alpha away before he could taint him with his essence, he was immeasurably grateful for being chosen as the demon carrier.

Naruto clutched at his hair, in an unconscious effort to rip the memory out of his head. Kyuubi had stopped the other Alpha from finishing. Technically, he wasn't tarnished in the strictest sense. But, most Alphas wouldn't see it that way. He knew that no Alpha would ever tolerate having a dishonored mate, no matter how remote.

He couldn't even identify who it was. It had been too dark. He had been too scared. And when he had made an official complaint, no one believed him. He hadn't exactly been coherent at the time, still shivering and frightened out of his wits. And when they found out that he didn't know who it was, the whole incident was chalked up to a nightmare.

It was too dark. Naruto took a deep breath, realizing belatedly that he was sobbing soundlessly, on the verge of a full blown panic attack. He started taking rapid shorter intakes of air, a technique he read in one of the books in the library, to calm him down. It usually worked.

He clutched himself tighter, wrapping his arms around his knees. The memory of the incident hadn't been this vivid for a long time. It had been triggered when his Alpha tried to touch him. Naruto flinched violently. He had called his husband a murderer. It was becoming harder to breathe again. He could only imagine how angry he must have made the Alpha. He was going to die.

There was absolutely no way the man was going to let him get away with that insult. Then again, he did leave Naruto alone after that. The Alpha was well in his rights to punish him. But he hadn't. He couldn't be that bad if he didn't hit Naruto for his insolence, could he?

He hadn't meant call him that. Naruto could still recall the first time he had seen the Alpha. He had still been a child, as was Naruto. There had been a huge crowd around the Uchiha estate, and the mansion in particular. It had taken two full grown Alphas to drag out the child who must have been half their size. The boy looked crazed, for that was the word that would have best fit him at that moment, with his hair wild and face filled with hate and anger of such an intensity, that should never be seen on a man's face let alone on that of a child.

But the one thing that to this day continues to haunt Naruto was the memory of the boy's eyes. Eyes that had been a burning coal red, with spinning markings – The Sharingan. The boy had lost his mind to the Uchiha clan curse, which doomed its carriers into a life of purposeless rage and loathing.

The other boy had looked at him with those eyes. But Naruto was sure that the young Alpha hadn't even noticed him, too consumed in his desire for carnage. He might have even been smiling, but he wasn't sure. It had been too dark.

He shivered involuntarily. And now, years later Naruto had married him. He wasn't sure what had made him go through with the ceremony. The fear of the repercussions – For the Hokage was not known to be lenient toward the people who refused his order. Naruto would have been driven to a much, much worse fate than now, or lure of a chance to simply put an end to it all.

Living with the man who had the reputation of being the most volatile man in the whole village, it would not take much before Naruto drove the Alpha to strike him with a blow fatal enough to kill him.

But he didn't want to die. He had never asked for much in his life. Just to be left alone in peace and to live his life in quiet dignity. He had of course, at times wished to find someone who would like him. Someone to whom he could share his wishes and fears. Someone who would have him despite his almost tainted status.

There was a fresh bout of tears at his eyes making him bury his face in his hands, hiding it. He had in essence, cheated his mate. He had hid the shameful incident from him. He was sure that the Alpha would have turned him away, if he had revealed it. But he didn't want to be alone anymore. The solitude made it harder and harder to breathe to the point of suffocation.

Omegas were not meant to be alone. This was not said merely to remind them of their place in life, but also because it was part of their biology, entwined into their DNA. Their desire to be mated and to nurture a family is imbued within them. And Naruto was no different. He yearned for it even, with his very soul.

Naruto however, could never bring himself to trust in any Alpha. Every time he tried, he would remember the indulgent and even lewd smiles that he had faced when he told them about the incident. He had cried out wretchedly at the violation of his self, hoping for a comforting shoulder, compassionate words, or at the very least a declaration to provide him with justice and instead, he got heartless indecorous remarks about it being a delusion, a projection of his own desires.

Even Neji, the kindest Alpha he had met had not managed to break through Naruto's walls. Neji did not know of what had transpired in his youth and Naruto was sure that the Alpha would never have asked for his hand with such decisiveness if he did. He had after all, stated Naruto's pureness as the factor for him being graced with the fortune of becoming the Hyuga heir's mate.

The tiny flame of hope that Naruto had nourished thus far into his life had been extinguished with that one careless statement.

* * *

After a long time, Naruto had gotten tired of waiting in suspense for retribution at the hands of his mate. He slowly made it to the door and inched it open, peeking out and not breathing, in case it alerted the no doubt enraged Alpha.

He swallowed when he saw his husband lying on the bare dirt floor, with one arm over his chest and the other over his eyes. Naruto had never felt such guilt in his life. It threatened to choke him, clutching at his throat, reprimanding him for lying to his mate. For forcing him to be with a tainted Omega.

Naruto closed the door and went back to the bed. He leaned against the wall, resting his hands on the knees that were once more pulled up his chest, and stared out vaguely into the space in front of him, trying to see into his future. It was too dark.

The faint knock on the door woke him up the next day. He opened it after taking a deep breath, and bracing himself for a blow. His hands felt so cold.

His mate stood there, not even looking at him and with a face like a block of marble. The man was handsome, Naruto could attest to that. But a more emotionless man, he had never seen. The man refused to speak to him. They had been married for a day and he had yet to even see him. Even yesterday, he had merely pointed at the room in a wordless order for Naruto to go inside and wait for him.

The guilt rose up again, this time teasing him with the fear that maybe his mate had found out about his indignity. And that he was going to turn him out into the streets. Then Naruto would be alone again. Now, even more so than before.

But he hadn't so far. So what if the man hadn't spoken to him. Yes, he had not uttered phrases of love, but he hadn't spoken threats or words of hate either. Maybe they could get along. Even enough for Naruto to share his shameful secret with him. His husband would be disappointed in him, of course, and would want to remarry. But maybe they could still remain companionable. Naruto wouldn't have the love of his mate but he would have a protector. A friend. Maybe.

He looked with fearful eyes up at his maybe one day friend with cautious hope underlying his belly. He was aware that he wasn't breathing, but he didn't mind. When Naruto realized that his Alpha was not angry, his hope increased. This was to be his mate's first words to him. He was not sure what he was anticipating, but somehow he felt an eagerness to start their relationship.

"I'm going to work", his mate stated in a gruff voice and then he turned and walked out of the door.

Naruto watched him leave wordlessly, feeling the biting cold of the morning air and wishing that his mate would just look at him if not love him.

* * *

He started getting ready for his own day. He might have gotten married yesterday, but he still needed to get to work. Besides, his husband wasn't here, and he did not wish to stay at home alone with nothing but the claustrophobia of isolation to keep him company. He took a look around the house. It was bare and utilitarian, but clean. It was lived in and taken care of. Naruto loved it.

When Naruto noticed the upturned soil around his new home, he felt his breath catch. It would be perfect for new saplings with plenty of sunlight and groundwater. Then, his smile dimmed. His mate probably had some plans for it. It wouldn't do to try something without his permission and anger him.

He walked towards the library with his eyes on the ground, hands at his sides and his mind miles away. He didn't understand his Alpha, nor could he could he read him. The man's face was as blank as a stone wall. Utterly impenetrable. He wondered if the man's heart was the same. Naruto hoped not, he didn't stand a chance if that were the case. He didn't wish to be cherished. Just to be acknowledged would suffice.

He jolted on hearing many footsteps around him and nearly groaned at seeing the bunch of rowdy Betas from the other day. They had even more members now, no doubt holding the belief of the power of strength in numbers in their cowardly minds.

They started trailing him and talking rubbish just as the last time. This time however, they seemed to have gotten bolder. Well, so had Naruto. They jostled against him, brushing their hands against him. He glared at them, which only made them laugh and do it again. Naruto clenched his fists but didn't stop walking.

The sooner he got to the library, the sooner he would be rid of these irritants. One of them touched his hair and Naruto hissed angrily and increased his pace. He felt his legs twinge in protest; he ignored it, not slowing down for an instant.

One man, a big burly Beta jumped in front of him holding his arms open. Naruto skidded to a stop, just inches from the other man.

"You should be more frien'ly sweetheart. Com'on gimme a hug"

Naruto got ready to give him a stinging remark or an equally stinging slap instead, but stopped when he saw the man's grin practically melt on his face. He was looking at something over the blonde's shoulder, his face taking on an increasing expression of horror.

Naruto sighed in relief. Even though Neji did annoy him to a great extent, he did have his uses. If only he would stop hitting on him after every such incident, all will be well. He turned his head to give his customary grateful smile to his friend and froze. It was his mate. His very angry looking mate.

He was standing still, just behind the group. The Alpha wasn't even in any stance. His face was blank, as usual. But his eyes – They were furious. Dark and furious and they were aimed at the Beta in front of Naruto. The man quailed under the glare and backed off further and further until he turned around and started running. They others followed their spineless leader when those menacing eyes landed on them.

"I will accompany you" Naruto felt a little jolt on hearing the voice again. It sounded so hoarse, almost rusty as if in disuse. It would take time to get used to it. His Alpha hadn't really asked. It was an order. But for some reason, Naruto found that it didn't bother him nearly as much as when Neji said it.

* * *

They walked in silence. Naruto gathered the courage to glance at the man's face twice. He had found it to be painfully inscrutable both those times. Naruto continued walking with his eyes lowered. It appeared that his mate was emotionally challenged.

It made sense, being at the center of such a traumatic childhood. He had trouble even comprehending how the man was able to function after seeing what had happened to his entire family, at his own hands no less.

And yet he had come for Naruto. The blonde knew that the Alpha was only protecting what he saw as his property. It was instinct. But still, Naruto was grateful. He smiled secretively, his breath matching his rapid heartbeat.

'And guilty for holding back your secret', his treacherous mind supplied, effectively squashing his spark of happiness.

But he trekked on bravely. His Alpha seemed to be a reasonable man, if a little emotionless. He seemed to be dutiful toward him and that thought alone made Naruto's chest expand with elation at the possibility and with hope.

He promised himself that he would tell his mate the truth one day. And he would be the very best mate he could be, until the time his Alpha decided that he did not want him anymore.

Naruto smiled.

* * *

 

**So, what do you think? Kudos and comments if you like it**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you once again for the comments and Kudos and also the subscriptions and the bookmarks.

I think that a lot of people are hoping for either Naruto or Sasuke or both of them to get over their issues and talk it out. If you think it is a simple matter of talking to each other to get to their happily ever after, well, you guys are right. But... I'm afraid that that might take time. So, I hope you don't mind the wait.

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Naruto

**Warning:**  Alpha/Beta/Omega trope, Possible mpreg, Slight Feminization, heart ache

* * *

 

 

He didn't mind the dirt, but he couldn't ignore the painful squeeze to his heart either. Sasuke placed one hand on his chest, pressing on it, in an attempt to soothe the pain.

He stared up at the roof. Even though his house was quite a bit of ways from any other building, he could still see a little light coming in from a nearby window. He shifted his eyes to it, to see the moon. He could remember, albeit faintly, his mother telling him a bed time story revolving around the moon. She had told him that the moon would stay with him, and provide him with company whenever he needed it. And it had.

After the incident, and when he was younger and feeling terribly alone, he would whisper, imagining that the wind would carry the words to the moon – Words of apologies and of forgiveness. It was silly of course, but it gave him some comfort. Later in life, he included Naruto into his childhood fantasy. He would imagine the beautiful blonde seeing the moon as he did, and would say things that he never had the courage to say in person.

He used the first three fingers on his hand and pressed harder on his chest, right over the spot over his heart.

How horrible it must be to be forced to be with someone you did not love. Someone you were even frightened of. Sasuke did not blame his mate for calling him a murderer, all said and done, he was one. He had killed his entire family in a fit of rage, bathing in their blood, relishing their screams.

He screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out the images and memories that sprang to his mind, and placed his other hand over his eyes to further that goal. How could he have ever expected sweet-tempered Naruto, to be with a monster like him? He let out a shuddering breath and whispered faintly.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

The next day, he again found himself hanging outside the door to his – Naruto's room. He was not an imbecile. He understood that they were not going to be sharing the room. And he would not begrudge Naruto for that. If anything, he felt honored to house the person who had saved him. He would provide his mate with all the privacy that he desires.

That being said, the fact remained that it was getting late and he needed to go to the Missions Office as soon as possible if he wanted to get food today. And he'll be damned before he let his mate starve. Sasuke hesitantly knocked on the door and paused, nearly rolling his eyes at himself; even he couldn't hear that knock. He knocked a little harder and waited.

After what seemed like a very long time, he was about to knock again, when the door opened. His heart thudded against his ribcage when he noticed the adorable picture his mate painted in ruffled clothing, faced puffed in sleep and eyes squinting at the bright light streaming in. He swallowed guiltily when he noticed the eyes were swollen and red rimmed with tear tracks, and shifted his eyes to the side.

"I'm going to work"

He walked away, knowing that he was the last person Naruto wanted around him at this time.

* * *

When he was more than half way to the Missions Office, he remembered Naruto's job. To which he should accompany him. Cursing himself for forgetting, he doubled back, hoping to catch the blonde before he left.

It turned out he did not have to. He saw Naruto already on his way to the library. When Sasuke's eyes landed on the group surrounding the blonde, he felt something claw at his chest. Gritting his teeth, he walked closer to the group.

His vision flickered red.

His palms were feeling hotter and his heart was punching against his chest. The Beta's filthy words make him clench his fists tighter. He wanted to teach them a lesson for daring to treat his mate like that, and merely rending them limb from limb would not suffice.

His eyes narrowed into slits when he saw one of assholes touch his mate. He would make them pay dearly with their lives. He would rip out those vile tongues and watch their life essence drain into the dirt.

He was an inch from doing just that when his eyes landed on his mate, and he caught himself. There was a very high possibility that Naruto would get hurt too if he lost control. And then what would his mate think of him? Neji wouldn't shed blood right in front of his mate. So, neither should Sasuke. With an enormous amount of effort, he pushed down the urge to kill.

He focused on his own heat beat, forcing the curse to subside. His eyes were fixed on the Beta in front of the blonde. The man hadn't noticed him, instead talking to his mate. Right before he could finish calming down, he caught the other man's eye. Watching the fear seep into that previously smug looking face gave him a large amount of satisfaction.

The retreat of the remaining members of the group helped him to further calm down. They weren't near his mate any longer. The anger receded, and along with that, the desire to draw blood.

Sasuke flicked his eyes to the blonde, afraid of what the Omega might see in his face. He detested feeling sorry for himself, but he simply needed to stop being such a horrible mate. If he had accompanied his mate like he was supposed to, then that ragtag group of ruffian Betas wouldn't have troubled Naruto.

Not even a day and he was already failing in his duties.

He had meant to apologize, but the words escaped him, and instead, he grunted out something he couldn't even remember.

* * *

As they were walking on the road, Sasuke kept his eyes forward, but his thoughts were on his mate who was right next to him. He wondered if Naruto might have accepted him willingly if he wasn't a traitor, if he hadn't killed every person who had shown him even an ounce of love.

How could he demand a soul as gentle as Naruto to deal with this horrid curse? A curse that could unleash a savage side to him at anytime. What if he attacked his own mate? If Sasuke could kill his own blood, his own mother who had been so kind, always smiling at him, tending to his wounds. His father, who he had been so eager to make proud. And his brother, who he had looked up to. He had killed them all without a second thought.

Sasuke couldn't even remember what had made him do it. What made him lose his sanity to the curse? He hadn't even known about the curse at that time. And now, they were all dead. What if he turned against Naruto? What if he harmed him?

He clenched his fists in determination, unmindful of the painful bite of his nails digging into his palm.

No, he could not let that happen. He would not let it happen. Naruto would find another mate. And till then, Sasuke would take care of him. It was not prevalent, Omegas did not take on another mate, but it was not unheard of either. As long as they were untouched, Alphas did mate with previously mated Omegas.

Yes, Naruto would find a more worthy mate and untill then, Sasuke would protect him. He would protect the most important person left to him.

* * *

They reached the library ten minutes later. Sasuke stood by and watched his mate stop before entering the building, only to face him. He blinked back, wondering if he was waiting for something.

Naruto shifted, looking nervous. Sasuke felt his heat beat hitch in speed, feeling confused.  _Was he supposed to do something?_

He felt sweat bead up on his forehead on having those beguiling blue eyes focused on him so completely. Naruto looked increasingly uncomfortable.  _What was he supposed to say?_

Finally Naruto gave tiny bow and said, "Thank you" before going inside. Sasuke sighed before leaving.

Unbelievable, somehow he had screwed up again.

* * *

On reaching the office, his fears were proven true. They had run out of missions. The ones that they would be willing to give him that is. The remaining missions were too high ranked for him, and required people with high levels of security clearance, like Neji.

He ran a hand through his hair worrying about what he was going to do next. There weren't even any menial jobs left. He looked around, his eyes landing on the aforementioned Alpha, now glaring at him. Neji looked furious, and rightly so Sasuke thought. At the end of the day, he did steal Naruto from him. Neji had been courting the blonde Omega for years, only for the traitor of all people to sweep Neji's rightful mate right from under his nose.

Sasuke left the office, wondering how to tell his mate that there would be no food tonight. He was infinitely grateful that he had had the foresight to keep an extra loaf of bread in the kitchen for his mate to have for lunch. He knew that Naruto had a job. But it was his responsibility as an Alpha to provide for his mate. It was pure instinct.  _What good was he if he couldn't even feed his own wife?_

He was ready to clutch his hair and pull it out in frustration.

* * *

Sasuke walked aimlessly on the streets, wondering about his next step. He had even gone to the training grounds in search of other Alphas who might want to fight him. But it was empty, as was to be expected at this time of day. In any case, it would be foolhardy to rely on that for sustenance.

Noticing his path blocked, he blinked at the person in front of him, "Sensei. You're back"

Kakashi adjusted his mask before answering with what he could only assume was a sheepish smile, "Yes well, the mission went more smoothly than expected"

Sasuke nodded before fidgeting. He wanted to ask if his Sensei had any job for him. But…

* * *

Kakashi noticed his favorite student lumbering around, looking more awkward than usual and decided to break the ice.

"So, how did the ceremony go?"

Sasuke blinked a couple of times before replying, "It went well Sensei"

"Got acquainted with your mate?" he asked wagging his eyebrows and nudging him with his elbow. Kakashi knew that it would shock anyone else if they saw him behave in such a laid-back manner. But Sasuke was different, he saw the young man as his own family.

Kakashi always tried to be there for the young Alpha as much as he could, which unfortunately was not as much as he would have liked. He had tried so hard to get out of the mission to attend Sasuke's ceremony. But it had been too important of an assignment, too urgent.

His student was usually very busy at this time of day, picking up low level jobs left and right. So, seeing him now so listless, Kakashi could easily guess what the problem was.

He scratched the back of his head and spoke in a resigned voice, praying that Sasuke believed it, "Damn it. Iruka told me to weed the garden when I got back, but I'm so tired"

Predictably, Sasuke didn't miss a beat before offering, "I can do it Sensei"

Although it had been his plan to offer Sasuke a job without making it feel like charity, him doing it for free kind of defeated the purpose. Sasuke's continuous gratitude humbled Kakashi. He wished the boy would stop trying to repay him at every chance he got.

"I'll pay you."

"You don't have to Sensei. It won't take long"

Kakashi wished his little idiot of a student would just take his money.

"Just take it. Iruka will kill me if I make you work for free"

That statement was actually true. If his mate found out that he had been trying to get out of his chores by using his student, there would be hell to pay.

Sasuke agreed reluctantly. His former student knew how formidable Iruka could be.

The garden was big and it had taken hours to get the job done. Sasuke was glad when he got the money. It wasn't much. But it was enough for a simple meal. For one person.

Kakashi saw Sasuke's face practically light up when he got the payment. But he knew it wouldn't be enough. So he shoved a hand of bananas at the boy and whispered urgently, "Here. Get rid of this before Iruka forces me to eat it. He's on a new health food diet and finds it necessarily to include me in it."

* * *

Sasuke hesitated at first but then hid it behind his back when Iruka looked at them. His Sensei's mate looked between them suspiciously before continuing with his work.

After losing Iruka's interest, his Sensei ushered him outside and told him to scram.

* * *

He bought some Miso ramen with his earnings. He had seen Naruto buy it plenty of times. It was his mate's favorite and he was glad it wasn't that expensive either.

He made his way to the library, holding the bag in his hand by the loops, careful not to move it too much. He wasn't sure what time Naruto's job would end, since it changes every day. But it was getting late and he didn't want to risk his mate trying to leave on his own.

* * *

He waited outside for almost half an hour. After seeing a lot of people, employees he guessed, leaving home for the day, he thought it would be better to actually go in and see.

Sasuke looked around, wide eyed at the huge racks of books. He couldn't ever imagine himself working here. The building was enormous and he didn't know where to start looking. Seeing the people around glare at him made him remember why he hadn't gone in in the first place. He knew he wouldn't be welcome in here, but he had to find his mate. He would explain if they asked him to leave.

Sasuke continued looking at the large signs hanging from the ceiling, trying to make sense of it all. He looked at one sign in particular, squinting his eyes in the process of deciphering it.

"Excuse me. May I help you?" Sasuke congratulated himself on not taking on an attack stance on hearing the voice and instead turned around to see a man with dark hair and a smile. The smile looked a little off to Sasuke, but he supposed that he was just imagining things.

"Naruto?" He blurted.

The man raised one sardonic eyebrow and replied in a level tone, "No. I'm not Naruto. If you're looking for him however, he's in the sorting section. "

Sasuke started back at all the daunting signs. He thanked the heavens when the man, probably getting impatient, pointed in the right direction. He mumbled a thank you and went inside the large room.

* * *

The room, despite its size, seemed desolately devoid of people.

He cautiously made his way inside. There were books everywhere, most of them in tall columns that were teetering and looked almost about to fall down. He moved carefully, not wanting to get kicked out for causing a ruckus. Despite the seeming chaos, there seemed to be some order to the confusion and he preferred not to ruin the hard work that he had no doubt had gone into it.

Sasuke craned his neck, trying to locate his mate. He was trapped between two high towers of books on either side of him and the short side of a long book rack in front. He leaned to his right, stretching his body in an attempt to see if Naruto was there on the other side of the rack.

He was. And Neji was kissing him.

His heart banged against his ribcage, shouting at him to turn away. But Sasuke continued to look. Until he couldn't, and stumbled back knocking against the pile on his left. A couple of books fell from the top of the tower but he didn't wait till they hit the floor.

He rushed back to the entrance of the library and sat on one of the steps. Sasuke placed the ramen bag down between his feet and stared at it. He stood up when Naruto came out not even five minutes later with his eyes wide and hair a mess. Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away.

Naruto had chosen a more worthy mate. Even he couldn't think of someone better than the Hyuga heir who deserved the blonde's hand.

He started walking to their home. His house. He clutched the bag tighter in his hand.

* * *

It was late when they reached the hovel. Sasuke jolted when he heard his mate's voice, realizing that he had been blankly staring outside the window.

"What would you like to eat? I'll make it"

He glanced at the blonde before looking at the floor, "I ate. Here" He held out the bag he had been holding like a lifeline since the library.

Naruto took it and looked inside. His eyes widened and he uttered a soft "Thank you"

Sasuke, very much in need of some fresh air, nodded and turned around to go out, stopping when he heard Naruto call out.

"I got you this"

He turned around to see the blonde holding out a book and continuing to talk in a timid voice,"I've read it. It's really good"

Sasuke saw his mate's open face, his eager smile, his blue blue eyes and felt his heart start up a familiar rhythm. He had never before had a chance to be close enough to see Naruto's face when he was smiling. It was stunning.

Sasuke could tell that his mate was feeling guilty. He wasn't angry at him at all. He already knew that Naruto would, should pick someone else. But the pain encasing his chest helped him to discover that he had infact, unconsciously held some hope for himself. For them. On seeing the sweet blonde's gift however, he realized how foolish he had been to think that was even possible. He swallowed hard, which still didn't drown out the hammering of his heatbeat and sank the final nail in his coffin.

"I can't read"

He left before he could see the disappointment in his beautiful mate's eyes.

* * *

**Comment/Kudos if you like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** The amount of Subscribers/Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks that this story has received continues to amaze me. Especially with the last chapter.

To anyone I made sad :

Don't worry, things will get better soon.

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Naruto

**Warning:**  Alpha/Beta/Omega trope, Possible mpreg, Slight Feminization, smiling

* * *

Naruto stood at the entrance of the library, waiting for his mate to take his leave after accompanying him there.

He stood, coyly glancing at his mate from under his lashes. The wait got increasingly awkward as time went on and the Alpha continued to look at him.

Naruto was starting to feel foolish, not being able to decipher his own mate. He was only doing what he thought was the norm so far. Neji had expected him to wait on him until he had left. Naruto thought that his own mate too wanted that of him. Now, he wasn't so sure.

He saw his mate's raised eyebrows and flushed. He thanked him and went inside, feeling rather embarrassed on making a fool of himself in front of his mate.

* * *

Naruto loved the re-sorting room. He got a chance to get a glimpse of all kinds of books at the same time.

Ever since he could remember, books had been his best friends. A solid presence and company when things got tough and he found himself in need of some comfort.

Being Kyuubi's vessel ensured a life devoid of much company; none, when he was a child and wished to play with other children.

When he had been younger and after spending hours gathering courage, he would shyly inch toward a group of children building things in sand, hoping for an invitation, only to be glared at or ignored.

Even if he did find himself just about to make friends, the children's parents would chide them for either associating with the demon carrier or for talking with the wayward omega.

He could still remember the times when he would sit on the swing after the others had gotten bored with it and look longingly at all the parents dote on their own children.

He had been ecstatic when he found his first book. It was a children's book and it had taken him quite a bit of time to finish it, plodding through each word and trying to piece together the meanings. It was a long journey to the end of the book, but Naruto had already been bitten by the reading bug by then and quickly went on to devour the next books he could put his little hands on.

Naruto smiled nostalgically and put the book in his hand in its proper pile.

The next book made him blush hotly. It had an omega splayed out provocatively, a thin sheet placed strategically on his person and an Alpha leaning over him. He darted his eyes away in mortification and looked around. The room was empty. He wasn't surprised, no one else liked to spend their day buried up to their necks in books.

Naruto loved his job, but was often exasperated at the kind of books they kept merely to bring in more people. He flipped through the pages, and was surprised when he saw only text and not any of the debasing illustrations he had been expecting.

He let his eyes flit through in cautious interest. It was a novel, a very well written and decent one. A novel filled with romance that made him sigh and intimacy that made him flush.

The big library clock ticked by and Naruto found himself hunched over the surprisingly tasteful book. Some of the scenes were more – erotic than he was used to and he found himself engrossed in his curiosity.

He turned the last page of the book, amazed that he had finished it in one sitting. Naruto was a fast reader, but the book was not a light read and he winced at the long hours he must have used up. The ache in his neck and back confirmed his suspicions.

He smiled at the last line and closed it, rolling his eyes at the obnoxiously sleazy cover. Placing the book in the romance section, he continued with his sorting.

* * *

Half of the second pile was done when Naruto picked up a book that made him hitch his breath. It was his first book. He skipped through the book excitedly. Yes, it was still a children's book. And it was still as refreshingly fun to read and lighthearted as he remembered. Naruto fingered the pages, toying with the idea of giving it to his mate.

It was a rather childish book. Maybe they could read it together as a lark. Either way it would give them something to talk about. He bit his lip, trying to suppress a giddy smile. The book was promptly set aside.

* * *

He finished with his quota of books for the day and leaned on the wall, going through the book again. A sudden noise made him jump and look up with a start.

"Neji?"

Naruto was surprised to see the Alpha in the library. Infact, it was the first time to see him inside the building. Neji didn't respond and continued to simply stare at Naruto. So he took it upon himself to ask again.

"What are you doing here?"

Again he was faced with silence. Neji's behavior was making Naruto nervous. His anxiety shot up when the Alpha stepped closer. The Hyuga was displaying all the signs of an Alpha in – well, in an Alpha mode. He tried once again, keeping his voice soft, not wanting to set the other man off.

"Neji?"

"Did he fuck you?"

The other man's voice was low and deep. It sounded like a warning to the blonde, but to what he did not know. Whatever it was, it was none of Neji's business. The Alpha had no right to talk this way to another man's mate. Naruto was not going to hide his anger at Neji's audacity.

"Go away Neji"

Instead, the Alpha moved closer, now only one step away from the blonde. They were alone. Naruto felt a chill go down his spine at the Alpha's words.

"You should be mine"

Naruto tried very hard to keep his discomfort from showing on his face.

"In case you've forgotten, I have a mate"

Neji scoffed, "What? That traitor?"

Naruto snapped his eyes to the other man and gritted his teeth. He wasn't just going to stand and listen to his mate being badmouthed, "Watch your tongue Alpha"

"That freak doesn't deserve you"

Naruto slapped him hard. He felt his palm burn with the force of the hit and braced himself for the retaliating blow. He didn't expect Neji to pull him into a bruising kiss instead. The sound of books falling snapped him out of his shock and he shoved back at Neji. When the Alpha tried to kiss him again, he swung the book in his hand hissing in anger, hitting the man on the side of his face.

Naruto ran out, not looking back. He faintly heard Sai say something. He payed no mind to anything and rushed out, only skidding to a halt at the exit on seeing his mate.

He swallowed when his mate's eyes landed on him, appraising him. Still shaken by what had happened, he didn't know what to say.

His mate got up and started walking.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help the glances toward his mate. The fact that his mate had come to pick him up made him cheerful. But his silence unnerved him.

He bit his lip. Could his mate smell Neji's scent on him? Naruto felt his stomach plummet and felt an urgency to tell him what had happened. But fear that his mate might think that the he had allowed the contact and was now trying to hide it made him hesitate.

* * *

Seeing his mate stare out of the window, with his mind seemingly on another planet, increased his apprehension. Naruto wracked his brain for something to gain the Alpha's attention.

"What would you like to eat? I'll make it"

He kicked himself for not getting anything else from the market. He had been planning to buy some vegetables on the way home and with everything that happened, it had completely escaped his mind.

Nevertheless, it wasn't that late. He could still go out and get the ingredients. He just hoped that his mate wanted to eat something that he knew how to make. Or he would make a complete fool out of himself once more.

"I ate. Here"

Although he felt a little disappointed that his mate had already eaten, he looked curiously at the bag in Sasuke's hand that he hadn't noticed until now.

He took it and peeked inside, nearly choking on seeing his favorite dish in the whole wide world. He marveled at the thought that his mate knew enough about him to purchase it and felt his eyes tear up a little. It was even packed up to keep warm, Naruto knew that that cost extra.

He was looking forward to finding out about Sasuke's favorite dish and making it for him. He swallowed the lump of emotion in his throat and muttered a faint thank you.

The large Alpha's considerate actions threw off Naruto. Even after the way Naruto had treated him, he continued in his duties and hadn't raised a hand against him once.

Naruto felt guilt rise up in him. He wanted to make it up to his mate.

Remembering the book, the blonde nearly shouted, "I got you this" wincing at his own volume and flushing under his mate's stare, he lowered his voice and continued, "I've read it. It's really good."

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. It was a child's book for goodness sake. His mate was probably going to think him an idiot.

Looking at his mate's composed face however; he decided that it didn't matter. It would get them talking and that was all that mattered right now.

"I can't read"

Naruto blinked at the spot that his mate had just been standing in. He went to the door just in time to see his mate's diminishing form down the street.

* * *

He sat alone in the dark, slowly eating out of the carton. Barely registering the taste.

* * *

His head drooped down and he shook himself to get rid of the sleep that threatened to overtake him. He chewed on his lip and looked worriedly at the door. His mate still hadn't come back home. He considered going out in search for him, but he knew from experience how dangerous it was at this time of night. Besides, Naruto was sure that his Alpha could take care of himself, he was sure that Sasuke was safe.

He stood up and started pacing.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, stretching his neck and shoulders. They hurt a lot. He closed his eyes for five more minutes of sleep when he remembered and shot up. Looking around, he was dazed when he realized that he was lying on the cot.

He got up and rushed out the room to see his mate sitting outside on the porch. Naruto let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding and walked toward his mate. Sasuke was cleaning his weapons. Naruto glanced at all the sharp metal and let out another breath.

"Hm. Alpha?"

The was silence before he heard his mate's rusty voice, "Call me Sasuke"

Naruto bit his lip, flushing. He had rehearsed for long about how he was going to approach this, and now that the time had come, he was feeling incredibly skittish.

He went near his mate and knelt down. There was a kunai in his mate's hand, who was testing the sharpness.

It suddenly struck Naruto how important it was that he used the right words.

"I'm sorry"

He ducked his head when his mate turned to look at him, with what Naruto thought was a questioning stare.

"For what"

"For being rude to you the other day" Naruto took a shaky breath before continuing, "For calling you a murderer"

He held his breath and waited for a reaction, glancing at his mate with his own questioning look when he received none.

Sasuke had gone back to testing the kunai's sharpness.

When Naruto was starting to think that maybe his mate hadn't heard him, he spoke

"It's fine"

Naruto spent long moments simply gaping as his mate, the strongest Alpha in the village, also the most violent and ill-tempered, simply brushed off the slur that an omega had thrown at him.

Naruto felt a spike of admiration for the man. Any Alpha who had it in him to overlook such an insult deserved respect in Naruto's mind. It had been the curse after all. He was sure that Sasuke would never have done it if he had been in control

That being said, it did not do anything to ease the guilt Naruto felt at the way he behaved. He had spent most of years insisting that all Alphas were rude morons and then went on to behave like one. Granted, he had said it in a moment of mind numbing fear, but then, his mate knew nothing of that. How would he know what Naruto had gone through?

"I could teach you"

He felt like slapping himself when he gained his mate's attention again with his blunt reply. He should really start thinking before he spoke.

"I could teach you to read" At his mate's blank stare, he swallowed and prayed that the Alpha didn't take offense. "If you want" he finished timidly.

Sasuke seemed to search his face before he spoke, "You don't have to."

"I want to"

"It wouldn't be fair to you. It's not your duty to teach me"

That reply stuck him as odd. Naruto did not want to teach him because he thought that it was his duty, he wanted to teach him because reading had given him such pleasure in his life and he wanted to share it with his mate. Why would the Alpha think otherwise?

Seeing his Alpha turn his attention to whatever weapon was in his hand, Naruto fumbled to come up with something to make his mate accept.

"Teach me to fight"

He praised himself when he got his mate's complete attention. The man seemed to be holding on to each word that came out of his mouth.

"I will teach you to read. You can teach me to fight"

Naruto looked at his mate's dark, dark eyes. They seemed to be reading his mind, almost piercing through him.

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto cheered inwardly.

* * *

He cursed himself once again for not remembering to buy food last night. His mate was going to work without a meal for the second time. That had to be a testament to how bad of an omega mate he was. His mood brightened considerably when he saw a loaf of bread in the kitchen.

Naruto never thought that bread could bring him such joy.

* * *

After a quiet meal they were on their way to the library. It was much earlier than Naruto usually went to work, but his mate had gotten ready and he didn't want to keep him waiting.

The walk to the library, though silent wasn't stifling. It was infact quite pleasant, with the cool fresh air and the smell of grass and earth. Naruto took a deep lungful of air, holding it in, and relishing nature's fragrance before slowly letting it out.

A smile flitted across his lips when he noticed that Sasuke was keeping his strides short and slow for his sake.

Naruto looked at the side of his mate's face from the corner of his eye. The rising sun seemed to bath his mate in its rays, giving the Alpha's sharp features a golden lacquer.

The man was huge. And he had seen first-hand how powerful the Alpha was. To see him be so considerate to Naruto of all people made the blonde feel a rush of delight.

His little bubble shrank a little when he noticed the annoyingly persistent Beta gang from before. It was now considerably larger. They took one step closer toward them, pausing and stepping back when his mate narrowed his eyes at them and shifted closer to Naruto.

He felt his chest swell in happiness.

* * *

They were once again in front of the library and Naruto bit the inside of his cheek to stop from giggling like a maniac.

He lost the battle partially when he met his mate's face. He said his thank you with a wide, wide smile.

He couldn't sit still while waiting for the inner doors to open. They were an hour early till opening hours, but he didn't care, still buoyed by the progress his mate and he had made in their relationship.

It wasn't much, but they were moving forward.

* * *

He put the books back in their shelves with a dreamy smile. What a wonderful day. Even Sai hadn't bothered him so far.

His mate and he were going to start on their respective tutoring after work today.

Naruto sighed, a smile still on his lips, and put the last book in its place.

What a wonderful day.

* * *

He insisted on the reading lessons first.

Naruto brought out the book that he had borrowed yesterday with a flourish. When he saw Sasuke look at it warily, he tried to comfort him, knowing that confidence was very important to get started.

They sat side by side on the porch of their home with the book in front of them.

"This was my first book" He said softly "It's still my favorite"

Naruto ran his hand over the cover lovingly and turned to his mate with a bright smile.

"Let's get started"

* * *

**Subscribe/Kudos/Comment/Bookmark if you like.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Wow. The number of Subscribers/Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks made me want to put up the next chapter the next day.

So, here's the next update to my story which has crossed the 100 kudos mark (My story with the most kudos so far. )

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Naruto

 **Warning:**  Alpha/Beta/Omega trope, Possible mpreg, Slight Feminization, Short chapter, Different POV

* * *

 

Neji had been smitten with the blonde Omega the moment he had laid his eyes on him. How could he not be? Golden locks with every strand like silk, eyes of bright azure, a temper so mild and a heart so kind could sway any man.

Neji had been ecstatic at the ample number of times he was graced with the chance to lay his eyes upon said beauty. He had tried to find out the blonde's companion to obtain permission to talk to him and was shocked when he found out that he had none. An Omega with such pleasing countenance out by himself was unheard of. As much as Neji loved his village, he had to admit that it was not a safe place for Omegas on their own, especially those as beautiful as the blonde.

A little enquiring helped him to find out the omega's name and a little more helped him to find out that he was an orphan. Research led to him finding out about Naruto's demon carrier status. His heart went out to Naruto who had had fate pitted against him right from his birth.

The blonde unwittingly earned Neji's respect when he went about his life without a single complaint and still with a soft smile on his lips at all the beauty that he witnessed in the village, however little they may be.

It was not often that one saw an Omega with forbearance, wit, charm and beauty have such strength of mind and heart as well.

And so, Neji was smitten.

* * *

It came to a point where seeing the pretty Omega became the highlight of Neji's day and he would look forward to it from the moment he got up that morn. Even his dreams started to become filled with the blonde's presence.

He started trying to talk to Naruto. He knew he had to do it right or he could scare him away.

When he noticed that the blonde avoided ruffians, Neji cleaned up his act. He didn't drink that much or visit the whorehouses that often. He stopped the latter completely after he started talking to the blonde. Every minute he had with the Omega delighted him and he started looking forward to the day they would get mated.

He was confused when Naruto refused him. He was the perfect mate. He knew that. Everybody knew that. So why didn't Naruto? Did he not know that Neji would treat Naruto as the most precious being in the world?

But Neji was nothing if not tenacious and he continued to put forth his proposal to the blonde, while continuing to woo him. He was immensely happy and honored to be the Omega's friend, but he wanted for more.

He thought that maybe it had been too soon. Maybe the coy Omega wanted some time to mull over his proposal. It was a life altering decision after all. So he kept his distance while still making sure to be there for Naruto when he needed him.

* * *

He had been filled with unspeakable fury when he learnt of Naruto's chosen mate. He knew that here was absolutely no way that the blonde would have chosen the Uchiha as his mate. He hadn't even seen them talk. So, it had to have been arranged.

Being the Hokage's right hand man had many advantages. Apparently getting him to reconsider an arranged mating was not one of them.

He had even tried explaining his own desire to be with the blonde. But the Hokage wouldn't hear of it. He had told him that he would find a more suitable Omega to be his mate. Neji could not conceive of anyone more suitable than beautiful Naruto.

He had tried talking to the blonde. But he had become frustratingly reclusive on the days leading to the ceremony. When Naruto hadn't approached him asking for help to get out of the mating, a small seed of doubt came into existence – did Naruto actually want the Uchiha?

He could not see why. The man had nothing. No money, but he knew that Naruto would not care about wealth. No proper home, even that the blonde would not mind seeing as he had been living his entire life in poverty.

But what really bothered Neji was the state of the Uchiha's sanity. He, as a person was not in a state for a mating. Neji had seen the other Alpha fight, and it chilled him to the bone every time. The man was ruthless in his violence. There wouldn't be any hesitancy to spill enemy blood.

And it did not take much to make that Alpha see someone as an enemy. A single slur could earn a man a broken arm. And it would be done without a beat of remorse.

His rage made him confront the Alpha in question. Made sure he knew that Naruto was supposed to have been his mate. That he did not, could not have chosen the Uchiha killer over him.

As expected, the Uchiha had merely stood with his face a block of stone. That only served to infuriate him even more.

He could not imagine sweet Naruto mated with a man so devoid of emotion. He had never, not even once, seen a trace of emotion on the Uchiha's face. If one counted out anger that is. Grown Alphas, older and more experienced than Sasuke, hadn't stood a chance against the Alpha in a fight.

He shuddered to think of what would happen to Naruto if he ever made the Alpha angry.

* * *

Seeing Naruto's devastated face confirmed that had not wanted the mating.

Neji could not sleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes, the thought of the beautiful Omega under the Uchiha's mercy haunted him. Naruto would not be able to fight him off. Infact, Neji was more worried that Naruto might try to fight him off. That would surely anger the Alpha.

Neji started fearing for Naruto's life.

The man had slaughtered his own blood. Why would Naruto be spared?

* * *

After spending time to cool down, lest he do something foolhardy, Neji went to see the one who still had his heart. Seeing Naruto standing by the window, light streaming around him and with a soft smile on his face that made Neji's heart skip, he realized just how jealous he was.

His fear for Naruto's safety had occupied his mind when Naruto hadn't occupied his vision. But now, seeing him right in front of him, the brunt of green rage hit him with the force of lightening.

He could have had this. He could have been the one who got to see that smile every day. The Uchiha did not deserve Naruto. What did he have that Neji did not?

Neji loved Naruto with all his heart and the heart break combined with jealousy, rage and fear made him partake in the behavior that he had been afraid of in the beginning.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he had pulled Naruto into a kiss. Neji was desperate to show Naruto just how much he loved him. If the blonde did not heed his words, then his actions would have to suffice.

Naruto's blows did not hurt half as much as his look of betrayal.

_'What have I done?'_

* * *

 

**Subscribe/Kudos/Comment/Bookmark if you like.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** You guys are just driving me to make more updates with the sheer amount of Subscribers/Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks. It's incredible. I should work on my other stories soon. It's just that I've gotten into this story's flow.

So, here's Sasuke's POV

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Naruto

**Warning:**  Alpha/Beta/Omega trope, Possible mpreg, Slight Feminization, Low self esteem.

* * *

Sasuke started walking as fast as he could. He could only imagine how his mate must be feeling right then. Naruto had been forced into a mating with a poor, ill-tempered traitor. And he now had illiterate to add to that list.

He paused and turned around. His house was nowhere in sight. Sasuke continued walking, slowing down his pace.

Having lived with it so long, his lack of ability to read hadn't really crossed his mind. He had assumed that Naruto knew about it, and realized now that that had been overtly presumptuous of him. His mate would have had no way to discover his state of uncouthness. He doubted Naruto even knew of his existence before finding himself mated to Sasuke.

He sighed and sat down on the tree stump, having walked straight to the training grounds. That was not the usual place he went to when he wanted to be alone, but it was nearer. Sasuke rubbed his face with both hands and stared at the ground.

He was plagued by questions of how his mate would react now. And from whence he could glean the temerity to face said mate. Sasuke didn't seem to have a single redeeming factor that would make the blonde proud to be called his mate.

Was Naruto sad? Was he alone, crying right now when his incompetent mate was out loitering somewhere?

The image that cropped up made Sasuke's chest hurt.

He hoped that wasn't the case. He wished Naruto to be angry instead. He had a right to be. Fate had dealt him a rotten Alpha mate – A mate who ran off leaving his Omega alone at night instead of staying and dealing with the problem.

His mate probably thought him a coward as well.

Sasuke gripped his hair and wondered when he would stop disappointing the blonde.

* * *

He sat there for however long, brooding and too scared to face the dejected look on Naruto's beautiful face. Cursing himself to stop being such a wimp, he started trudging back to his house. His pace was much slower, legs weighed down by his lingering fear.

He peaked inside the door, searching for the blonde's presence in the darkness. The sight that greeted him brought forth a fresh surge of guilt and pain.

The pretty Omega was curled up against the wall, facing the door.  _Had he been waiting up on him?_  He took some solace on seeing the empty carton. Atleast his mate hadn't starved himself.

Sasuke crouched down beside him. The Omega's face seemed clouded. His brows were furrowed lightly and his lips were in a frown.

Seeing his mate sleeping in such an uncomfortable position made Sasuke want to pick up the blonde and place him on the cot. He reached out with his hands to do just that and immediately hesitated. Did he really have the right to touch him? Especially now, with the blonde not conscious to tell him that he didn't.

Figuring that he didn't have a choice, Sasuke sighed and picked up his mate after whispering a soft apology. He was careful of where he placed his hands, not touching his skin. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop the heat that rose up in his face.

He had never touched Naruto before, and now to actually hold him in his arms was making Sasuke's ears burn. His mate smelled divine – of fruits and flowers, and of everything sweet that Sasuke had ever come across in his life. He wanted to hold him close and indulge himself in his mate's redolence forever.

Shaking off the dangerous thought he hurried to the cot and gently placed his mate on it, pulling the sheet over his form. He couldn't help smiling when Naruto's face cleared of its previously troubled expression.

* * *

He got up early the next day. Taking out his weapons, he started cleaning them. It had been a long time since he had last polished them. That had been before he was told of his mating to Naruto.

Taking out his shurikens, he set to work. The entire process was methodical and relaxing.

His heart started beating almost painfully when he felt his mate near him. He anchored himself for – well, anything. For anger; for his mate telling him that he was going to leave him; that he couldn't possibly be expected to live with Sasuke as an Alpha; for tears.

Sasuke prayed that it wasn't the last one. He didn't think he could handle that.

"Alpha?"

He winced inwardly at the formal tone. He did not like it at all.

"Call me Sasuke"

The thumping in his ribcage ricocheted when his mate knelt near him. This was it.

"I'm sorry"

He swallowed. So Naruto had decided to leave him. It was a good and fair decision. Atleast Sasuke hadn't made him cry again, though that consolation failed to lessen the pain in his chest and throat.

When Naruto seemed to have trouble with continuing the sentence, he played his part and asked the customary question. "For what" The least he could do was make this easier for his mate.

"For being rude to you the other day. For calling you a murderer"

He blinked. He honestly had not expected that, at all, and didn't know how to respond to that non sequitur. Had his mate been troubling himself over that for so long? He was touched that Naruto had felt it necessary to apologize to him for all imagined slights before leaving. He really didn't have to do that.

"It's fine"

And it was. It really was. He was so glad that they weren't parting on bad terms. This meant that Sasuke still had a chance of being friends with the Omega. Neji probably wouldn't like that. But maybe he could see him in the library – A couple of minutes once a week, if Naruto didn't mind of course. He should ask him right now after the blonde broke his news, else he would never come around to it.

"I could teach you to read"

Sasuke snapped out of his fantasying to look at his mate. Wait. Were they still mates? Had Naruto broken his news yet? He thought that Naruto was offering to teach him to read in consolation to leaving him.

But he hadn't really told him that he was leaving him. So, understandably, Sasuke was beyond confused.

"I could teach you to read. If you want"

It took several moments for Sasuke to grasp that his mate was offering to teach him. And that he wasn't really leaving him. Not yet.

He couldn't believe his luck. As immensely grateful he was to Naruto, there was no way he could risk this second chance by becoming a burden on his mate.

"You don't have to"

"I want to"

Well, he supposed that the blond would prefer to be with a mate who could read. But he didn't have to. Afterall, he had chosen Neji as his preferred mate. Was he trying to help him out as much as he could before he left him? He was touched. But…

"It wouldn't be fair to you. It's not your duty to teach me"

Seeing Naruto pause and contemplate his reply returned Sasuke back to square one of bracing himself to hear his mate's decision to be with Neji. He looked at the Kunai in his hand, running his thumb over the tiny symbol etched in it. The Uchiha clan symbol. It was the few things he still had of his family.

"Teach me to fight"

Sasuke turned to his mate once more, his confusion increasing with every minute.

"I will teach you to read. You can teach me to fight"

Sasuke looked at his mate's eyes.  _Teaching the Omega to fight?_  Sasuke was sure that Neji would be there with Naruto every minute to protect him. But it still wouldn't hurt for the blonde to be able to defend himself. It could be the one useful thing Sasuke could offer Naruto for his stint as his Alpha mate.

He still didn't think that his mate owed him anything in return before leaving. He didn't have to teach him to read. But the lure of being able to spend more time as Naruto's mate was too tempting for his starved heart and so, he accepted.

* * *

Sasuke was close to banging his head against the wall when he realized that he didn't get anything for his still mate to eat today. He had gone out last night. He could have gotten something. Anything.

He was both glad and disappointed when Naruto came out with the loaf of bread that Sasuke had left in the kitchen the night before last. He had thought the blonde had eaten it.

They ate in silence and left for the library.

* * *

Soon Sasuke found himself in the Missions office again. There was a job to help build a store. Sasuke sighed in relief. This was going to take more than a day, so he would not have to worry about food for a few days atleast.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and continued with his work.

The client wanted to reconstruct the already existing store into a new one, which included remodeling both the interior and the exterior with new woodwork. No one else had signed up for the job after they had seen his name on the list, which meant more work for him. But it also meant more money.

The old man who had hired him gave him a small pot of water which Sasuke took with surprised gratitude.

"Thank you"

"Make sure to drink plenty of water son"

He nodded.

The man patted him on his shoulder and left.

Sasuke watched him leave before continuing with his hammering.

* * *

He took a dip in the river before he left to meet Naruto in the library.

Sasuke was feeling nervous. He didn't think that Naruto would laugh at him or anything of that sort but that did not mean that he didn't mind embarrassing himself. Not in front of Naruto atleast.

Maybe his mate would forget all about it, he thought hopefully.

On reaching home, his mate had promptly prepared a simple dish (which Sasuke had thoroughly enjoyed), fed him and then pulled out the book from last night.

He blinked down at Naruto's cherubic features.

"Let's have the reading lesson first"

Sasuke gulped.

* * *

As anxious as he was, he could not help looking on with soft eyes at his mate's enthusiasm. He had never had the privilege of seeing a look of such excitement on the lovely Omega.

He listened with rapt attention as Naruto gave him the history of his first book. His mate had a mien so enthused and happy that he wished for the first time that he could read, if for nothing else, then to simply be able to join him in his favorite pursuit.

Sasuke felt himself go a little light headed whenever he got a whiff of Naruto's scent. The blonde was completely absorbed in the task at hand and in all likelihood did not notice their proximity. Sasuke however, could focus on anything but. He was sweating up a storm and slowly inching away whenever the Omega got very near.

Sasuke found out that his mate was incredibly patient. He knew that he was going very slow. He didn't really have much hope of ever being able to read well. But he would keep trying forever if need be, if Naruto kept smiling at him like that.

It was already well into the night and they had only worked to the end of the first page. Sasuke sighed discreetly and glanced up to see his mate nodding off right where he sat.

As expected, the blonde was asleep in the next half an hour.

Sasuke picked him up again, following the same precautions as before and put him on the cot, closing the door after stealing one more look at his mate's sweet face.

He went back to the book. He needed to put in extra effort if he wanted to be able to read before Naruto left him.

* * *

The first thing he saw the next day was the beautiful smile on his mate's face.

Sasuke loved that Naruto was smiling so much. He wondered what had triggered it and had chalked it up to what had happened in the library. He wished that it was he who made his mate so cheerful.

"Breakfast is ready"

_Already?_  Sasuke thought.  _How long had he been asleep?_

Looking at the sky, he started panicking a little when he realized that he was running a little late.

Then felt a rush of relief when he remembered that he already had a job for the day. This was the reason Sasuke much preferred jobs that lasted more than a day.

Breakfast was just as good as dinner and Sasuke found himself savoring every morsel. He barely stopped himself from licking the bowl.

They went back to their routine of first going to the library. His mate held out the book asking him to practice whenever he could.

Sasuke dutifully took the book and placed it carefully within the folds of his haori.

The book was lying open next to him throughout his work. He would read a couple of words, and then swing the hammer for fifteen minutes. Even while eating, the book occupied a secure position in his vicinage.

He was able to finish only half a page by the time work was done for the day.

* * *

Sasuke felt his stomach plummet when he saw the thick book in his mate's arms that evening. He looked at Naruto gravely, who in turn simply smiled back at him.

Once again, Naruto washed up, cooked and fed him before proceeding with the lesson, "Did you get a chance to read the book?"

Sasuke nodded.

He winced at how happy that seemed to make him "How much have you finished?"

Sasuke sighed and pointed out the exact place he had stopped. He was surprised when Naruto congratulated him on his progress. Sasuke doubted that half a page could be called progress. He was sure that the kind blonde was merely encouraging him.

Sasuke worked on the remaining half of the page while Naruto read the book he had brought back. The blonde looked to be immersed in his own book but somehow also seemed to know when he was having trouble with a particular word and would then help him along.

Naruto was sitting a little further away from him than yesterday, but Sasuke having had a taste of his fragrance, could now scent him despite the distance. He found it soothing, making him close his eyes and savor it. A deep breath of the perfume like scent made his olfactory nerves rejoice, he could almost taste it.

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed blue eyes looking at him curiously.

He ducked his head and glued his eyes to the words in front of him, hoping his burning face didn't erupt into a blush.

* * *

The next day they walked to the library, the book once again safely ensconced inside Sasuke's haori.

"We'll start on writing today"

Sasuke blinked at his mate's back.

* * *

"Son, are you ok?"

He snapped his head up at the wizened face uncomprehendingly.

"You looked like you'd fallen asleep"

"No sir."

The man walked away when he failed to receive further explanation from him.

Sasuke sighed, looking at his hands. He had the book in one hand and a hammer in the other. But his senses where elsewhere. Namely on recalling his mate's face and scent.

He cursed himself for being so lecherous when the kindly omega was taking such pains to enlighten him.

* * *

Nothing could have prepared Sasuke for the lesson that evening. He nearly had a heart attack when the blonde placed his hand on top of Sasuke's to guide it.

The soft hand on his own, the intoxicating scent permeating the air in his lungs and the blonde's presence so very close to him, made him flush. He could actually feel his hands shake. The tremble was quite visible in the characters that his mate was trying to teach him to make.

Being the gracious soul that he was, Naruto did not once mention the extra squiggles that shouldn't be.

Every patch of his skin that came in contact with the blonde seemed to garner a mind of its own. The back of his hand especially, tingled in sync with the beating of his heart.

It was hard to see in the dark and so Naruto had to lean over the book to double check the stokes. The movement made blonde locks graze Sasuke's cheek in a light caress. That simple brush of hair to skin made his heart stutter.

Sasuke had no idea how he was going to survive another lesson.

* * *

**Subscribe/Kudos/Comment/Bookmark if you like.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So many comments for one chapter? Wow... you guys won't let me stop updating will you.

I would usually reply to the comments before updating, but I'm kind of in a hurry this time. So, sorry about that. 

That being said, thank you for the Subscriptions/Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Naruto

**Warning:**  Alpha/Beta/Omega trope, Possible mpreg, Self surprises and confusion.

* * *

 

Naruto was surprised at the amount of fun he was having teaching his mate. The only thing that gave him more surprise was how fast his student was progressing.

Sasuke didn't seem to be as ignorant of the language as he'd led him to believe. The Alpha did already know the characters, and could also read short and simple sentences. Albeit very slowly and with a lot of struggle.

However, with some continuous tutoring, he seemed to gain traction and was able to read with increasing speed. Naruto was amazed at the rapidity at which he was progressing, in a matter of days infact.

Naruto borrowed a book on Martial Arts to read up on it so that he didn't end up embarrassing himself in front of Sasuke. Omegas, considered to be weaker and softer by nature, weren't expected to know how to fight. Infact they were seen as a hindrance during battle and in all his time in the library, he had never come across a single Omega warrior.

He was both excited and nervous about the fighting lessons.

To have the ability to be able to not only defend himself against, but to actually defeat callous hot headed Alphas was extremely tempting. He knew it would be next to impossible, but still…

* * *

 

Naruto was excited at the half page Sasuke had completed. He actually had expected more, taking the man's speed so far into account. But even then, it was pretty good and so Naruto congratulated him on his progress.

When Naruto had asked him to read it back, he was surprised when Sasuke did it without even looking at the book.

That was when Naruto understood why Sasuke had completed only half a page.

"You don't have to memorize it" he told him softly. For some reason his voice became timid when talking to the Alpha. Sure, he did it when speaking to all Alphas but that was to keep himself out of trouble, to not disturb their delicately balanced egos.

But with Sasuke, it was different. He had a feeling that Sasuke would not be very upset with him even if he did raise his voice against his mate – A cardinal sin in the eyes of most if not all Alphas.

But the point was, he did not want to.

He had a feeling that he was making the Alpha uncomfortable with his constantly watching over his shoulder. So Naruto took out the book and started reading.

The book was very detailed, with pictures depicting each stance followed by long paragraphs of explanations. It even had notes of how chakra use could further aid in the attack or defense, whatever the case may be.

It was unnecessary, seeing as people hardly have enough chakra reserve to use them while fighting (as opposed to the olden days when there was more dependence on the life force ) Although, a few members of the original families are said to be still strong enough to do so, like Neji with his Bayakugan technique.

He kept one eye on Sasuke to make sure he didn't leave his mate to fend for himself in a choppy sea of words.

Naruto paused in his reading when he saw Sasuke sitting with his eyes closed. Naruto thought that maybe he was reverting to memorizing again and looked on, wondering if maybe he should call him on it. The Alpha's eyes remained closed for so long, and his breathing long, deep and relaxed that Naruto started wondering if he had fallen asleep.

He had to scold himself. Of course his mate would be tired. If Naruto, in his cushy job in the library ended up being so tired at the end of the day, he could only imagine how tired his mate might be. He had wondered what exactly it was that his mate did. He knew that most Alphas went to the Mission's Office for jobs. But some, he knew, had more or less permanent positions.

Looking at the state of their home and Sasuke's threadbare clothes, he had an inkling that it was the former. Not that he had any problem with that of course, but it would lessen the load on his mate, both physically and financially.

He looked at the frayed ends of his mate's haori and wished not for the first time, that his own job was more of a job than a namesake. He was paid for his work of course, but the pay was barely minimum wage, kept as low as possible as to not offend the sensibilities of the Betas and Alphas of the working community.

It was unfair, but Naruto was hardly in a position to demand a hike. He was simply glad that he had an income to supplement the state provided house when he was younger, it was just enough to buy food. The tiny apartment had come unfinished, with not even a mat to sleep on, a fact that was remedied by Neji a few years back, despite his flustered refusals.

Naruto had returned every piece of furniture back to the Alpha after the mating. He was glad that he hadn't taken up anymore help from the Alpha. As it was, he was wishing that he hadn't accepted the help that he already had.

Back then, he had been so glad that he had gotten a friend that he hadn't imagined that Neji would be interested in him like that.

Remembering the kiss dampened Naruto's mood. He couldn't believe the Alpha's cheek at kissing another man's mate. He wished to spill it all to his mate who seemed to be an unusually understanding man for an Alpha. But previous experiences had imbued him with an almost instinctive sense of paranoia when it came to dealing with Alphas. simply put, he was too scared to speak out – scared that his mate would think him a cheat, scared that it would ruin his chances of bonding with his mate.

He just didn't know how his Alpha would react.

He saw as his mate snapped out his fugue and went back to the book, and Naruto went back to his. His mind now divided in three directions.

* * *

 

Naruto secretly read books on tutoring in the library whenever he could get away with it. There was one book he was quite fond of. It had a picture of a dark headed child focused on a book in his hand with a look of utmost concentration. It was adorable and it never failed to make Naruto smile, for it reminded him of his mate for some reason.

He had briefly considered taking the tutoring book home along with the martial arts book, but decided against it. He did not want anything around his mate that might shake his confidence in Naruto's lessons.

The man seemed to lack plenty of the stuff on his own and that seemed to be the main factor holding him back, although, he seemed to make up for it in spades with his diligence.

Naruto traced the child's face with a finger.

* * *

 

He wanted to get a start on the writing lessons, to get an unbiased assessment of Sasuke's current skill level in the writing department.

He said, not asked, if he was ok with, starting the writing lessons that day, and was surprised again when Sasuke simply nodded. Any other Alpha, and he would have had a swollen cheek by now. But his mate continued to puzzle him with his patience.

Every instance of interaction that he shared with Sasuke seemed to raise his level of respect for the Alpha one notch higher, at times several.

Like the times the Alpha kept putting him on the cot even when he kept dozing off right in the middle of lessons.

Naruto was particularly embarrassed about that, sleeping in the middle of lessons that he had offered. But he just wasn't used to sleeping so late. No matter how hard he tried to stay awake, eyes lids would drift to meet and when they parted, it would already be morn and he would find himself lying on the cot.

The morning would proceed with a feeling of guilt for forcing the Alpha to sleep on the dirt floor again, respect for when the Alpha didn't simply decide to join him, and slowly disappointment that the Alpha hadn't joined him.

The last feeling had come a little later, but it did come, making him confused and flustered. But he took it in stride. Having never met an Alpha who had cared for him as Sasuke did, and who also seemed to actually respect him, he ended up getting infatuated with his mate.

This surprised Naruto. He had previously thought that having had innumerable number of bad experiences with Alphas, of various shapes and ages, and having developed a sort of resentment toward them, that he would never like an Alpha in his life.

But his mate seemed to have changed that thought in the span of a mere week.

Sasuke's considerate and dutiful nature and patience the likes of which he had never seen before, led to him finding himself enamored of the Alpha.

He was still aware completely that there was an almost sure possibility that the Alpha would reject him when he found out that Naruto was not as pure as he led him to believe. The thought had worried him ever since he had gotten mated, never the less, he was determined to forge a bond of friendship with the Alpha before that happened.

He saw with proud eyes, as his student held the writing instrument and started to make symbols. Essentially they were only the basic symbols. But it was progress no matter how one saw it. Some of the stokes were incorrect and Naruto in a fit of pedagogic eagerness, grabbed his mate's hand in his own and started moving it in the proper way.

It took a moment more and the heat of his mate's hand to for him to become cognizant of his bold move. He surprised himself when he realized that he quite liked the way his hand felt against that of his mate's toughened yet curiously pale skin. His mate was warm. Was his soul as warm as well? So far it seemed to be that way.

His hand barely managed to stretch over his mate's large fist. A slightly closer inspection helped him notice that the man was holding the instrument wrong and too tight, probably leading to the wriggly letters. Then again, it could be Naruto's own doing. His hands were shaking.

He snapped back when the instrument broke. The feeble piece of stick no match for the Alpha's tight grip.

"I'm sorry"

Naruto cleared his throat when he heard his mate's raspy voice.

"It's my fault. I got the cheap ones"

They had been the only ones that fit his budget. They would have to make the next one last till he got his next paycheck. His previous one had been used up in mending his own yukatas and his lone kimono.

* * *

 

Naruto smiled walking on the path. It was lunch time and he wanted to have his meal with Sasuke. He had gotten the location of his current job the previous night from his laconic mate, wanting to surprise him.

He found the other man in a large plot, hammering away on a board. His smile melted away when he saw he wasn't even under a shade. The sun was in its zenith, scorching everything in its wake.

"Hello"

Naruto turned around when he saw a Beta with red hair smiling at him. Naruto blinked warily at him, subtly stepping back.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"My mate's right there" That made the Beta look toward the gestured direction. Even Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Sasuke now walking toward them. Naruto turned just in time to see the Beta's retreating back.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know"

Sasuke was looking in the direction in which the other man disappeared. Naruto saw his mate's eyes narrow and felt the need to continue, "He just said that he wanted to talk to me"

"Is something wrong? What are you doing here?"

Naruto blushed,"I thought – I just – ", his stuttering heightened his embarrassment. "I wanted to have lunch with you."

He blushed darker and lowered his eyes when Sasuke simply stared at him.

"You could have told me, I would have come to the library"

"It's more quiet here" He had wanted to say private, but hesitated at how suggestive it might sound.

Sasuke nodded and they ambled to a nearby spot. It was a large log. Naruto sat down, shielding his eyes against the sun beating down on them.

He blinked and got up when Sasuke motioned for him to get up. He blinked again, open mouthed as he saw his mate drag the log to a more shaded area. Alphas were naturally strong physically, but even then, Naruto was sure that the length of timber was very heavy. The display of strength by his Alpha made him feel a little strange. Not unpleasant. Just strange.

He shrugged it off and sat down again. Sasuke followed him and they both started eating, Naruto glancing from under his lashes at Sasuke's straight marble nose and the way his dark hair fell over his forehead, at every chance he could.

* * *

 

Sasuke insisted on going with him to the library and Naruto felt a little guilty on dragging him all the way over there, but somehow not too guilty.

In fact, he thought on feeling his mate's solid presence near him, he felt a little glad.

* * *

 

After they reached home that day, he hurried to finish up with dinner, eager to continue their lessons. Sasuke should have no problem reading in a couple of month's time if they kept up the current progress. Naruto pulled out the books and frowned in confusion when Sasuke gestured for him to stand in front of him. But he did as asked and stood still.

Sasuke seemed to be examining him, he moved in a circle around him, looking at him from all directions. Naruto flushed under the scrutiny.

"Follow me"

With that Sasuke started moving. He stood with his legs planted wide apart on the ground.

Naruto copied him.

Sasuke then moved his arms in front of him, seeming to ward off an attack. The moves became faster and Naruto copied him as best as he could, panting under the exhaustion.

All of a sudden he stopped and moved closer, motioning with a hand to make him hold his pose. Naruto obeyed, ignoring his protesting muscles.

His breathing became harder when he felt a large warm hand between his shoulder blades. A light push forward. He stopped breathing all together when he felt the hand slide a little lower, to the small of his back. Again, a light push.

Sasuke then took back his position in front of Naruto and they continued from where they left off.

Naruto wasn't sure the heat he felt was entirely from the sun.

* * *

 

They had to stop after it got too dark to see clearly. It was only then that Naruto had enough time to realize that he had just finished his first lesson in combat. He stumbled inside, his arms aching and frowned when he saw his mate make a beeline to his usual spot on the floor.

"We can take turns on the bed" He wanted to suggest sharing, but wasn't as bold as that. Yet.

"It's fine."

"It's not fair to you"

"I don't mind. I'm used to it"

Naruto chewed his lip thinking of a compromise.

"You can take the mattress then."

Sasuke shook his head, "No, I got that for you"

That made his breath catch, "Really?" he asked, wondering if maybe he had heard misheard his mate.

Sasuke nodded.

"I can't give you riches or luxury. I could only get you a mattress" He turned toward Naruto with tiny a sardonic quirk of his lips, "And now I should to take that back?"

Naruto blushed at the other man's words, his breath hitching again.

He was taken aback with the sheer verbosity of his usually succinct mate. He was sure that that had been the most the Alpha had spoken to him. That and the spark of emotion on the man's face made him pause. If he didn't know better, he would say that Sasuke looked almost sheepish, embarrassed – ashamed even. The very possibility boggled his mind. Why would he be ashamed?

"I don't need any of those Sasuke" He smiled at him, to show him that he really did mean it. "All I need is your respect"

His mate looked at him with those dark soulful eyes of his. They seemed to say so much more than his words. Naruto stood with bated breath and unblinking eyes lest he missed what they had to say.

"You have both"

Naruto had to take more than an few moments to steady his breath before speaking, "So you are going to take the mattress?"

Sasuke's eyes seemed to sparkle like he was amused. He however, merely shook his head.

Naruto blushed for some unfathomable reason. His mind, a tool he could count on so far, now fumbled in the dark for a counter argument. Confused by his own body's reactions, Naruto gave his own nod and retreated, consoling himself that it was only the battle that he had lost.

He would win the war.

* * *

**Subscribe/Kudos/Comment/Bookmark if you like.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thank you for the Subscriptions/Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks. Especially the awesome comments. 

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Naruto

**Warning:**  Alpha/Beta/Omega trope, Possible mpreg, doubts.

* * *

Sasuke fixed the board into place, wiping the sweat of his forehead. It was a particularly hot day. The sun was unforgiving, almost burning everything with its rays.

He had been surprised when Naruto had asked him about his job. It gave him a good feeling to know that Naruto was interested in what he did. He just wished that it was something more interesting or prominent. As usual, confusion clouded his mind when he contemplated his relationship with Naruto.

There were many times when he found himself wondering when Naruto would tell him about Neji. The nights had gotten worse, with him getting newer kinds of nightmares. Nightmares of his mate looking at him apologetically before proceeding to tell him that he would never be able to find happiness with him and he had chosen Neji instead.

Sasuke cursed in his head when nearly dropped a wide, heavy board, one end of which fell on his foot. The pain shot up his side to his ear. Sasuke flexed his foot, thinking that he deserved that for being jealous.

He had always been aware of his place. And Naruto's kindness shouldn't make him forget that. His presence in the Omega's life was temporary. He should be glad that he even got this much of blonde's attention.

Naruto was not his to covert.

* * *

The old man handed him the small pot, now filled with cool clean water.

Sasuke took it without a word and drowned it, not noticing his thirst until he saw the water.

"You married?"

Sasuke nodded, without stopping.

"Arranged?"

He nodded again.

"Are you happy?"

Sasuke looked at the other man, half sure that he was smiling, "Yes." The man patted his shoulder and left taking the little pot with him.

He watched the man leave, wondering if Naruto was happy.

* * *

Sasuke had to squint when he saw a flash of bright yellow. His racing heart beat told him who it was. It had never failed him before when he was pining after Naruto and was still unbounded.

It was right again when he noticed that the cheery yellow was indeed his mate. He frowned when he noticed that Naruto was talking to someone. That fact didn't worry him as much as the way the blonde's posture was rigid and defensive.

He made his way to the pair, but the other man left before he reached them. "Who was that?"

He hadn't gotten a proper look at him.

"I don't know. He just said that he wanted to talk to me."

Just then he remembered that his Omega had come to a place like this alone in search of him.

"Is something wrong? What are you doing here?"

He became even more worried when he saw Naruto fidget, "I wanted to have lunch with you."

Sasuke had to take some time to process and understand that there really wasn't any problem. First was the fact that Naruto wanted to have lunch with him. Then came the fact that he had walked all the way over to do just that.

"You could have told me, I would have come to the library."

"It's more quiet here."

He had thought that a library was quiet too. But he was sure Naruto knew more about that than him. So he simply nodded and walked with Naruto to a clearing nearby. The Omega sat on a log of wood, looking mighty uncomfortable under the direct sunlight. Sasuke decided to do something useful and dragged their seat to a more shaded area.

They sat back down and started eating. The food was as good as he expected, and he enjoyed every bite. Almost as much as he enjoyed Naruto's wonderful scent that wafted from the Omega to his side of the log.

* * *

As much he felt hesitant to tell Naruto what and what not to do, he did not feel comfortable letting Naruto walk around town alone. Not that he didn't think Naruto couldn't take care of himself, he had done so far afterall, it came down to the fact that he didn't want it to come down to that.

He saw it as his job to take care of his Omega and he would absolutely not let anything happen to his mate. Not on his watch. So he told Naruto firmly that he would go with him to the library. Besides, he wanted to soak up as much of his mate's company as he could before it all came to an end.

It irritated him how there was always someone ready to bother his mate. He knew that no one would dare to approach his Omega when he was nearby, but he couldn't always be there.  _What if he wasn't around when they accosted him?_

Deciding that it was time for him to keep his end of the deal, Sasuke waited for his mate to settle down. He was grateful that Naruto was taking time to teach him to read and write. But he wanted to teach Naruto to defend himself.

It also could be something for Naruto to remember him by.

* * *

He cataloged the blonde's physical strengths and weaknesses. He was slight, so no brute force, but he could use speed. He had a feeling that his legs would be a better weapon than his arms. But focusing completely on his legs wasn't a good idea.

Should start with defense moves

"Follow me."

His sensei, while usually more verbal, took the silent trial and error method when it came to training. He'd had to pass a test before he even knew what the test was.

He moved and Naruto followed. He increased his speed gradually.

Sasuke felt a little smug when he found out that he was right about the speed. After a few repetitive motions, Naruto almost seemed to be moving faster than him.

But his stance was a little off. He had copied Sasuke's stance down to a pat, but taking his build into consideration, his posture would only put more pressure on feet, and ruin his balance. He concentrated over Naruto's movements to pinpoint the exact moment when he would need the change in stance. He indicated Naruto to stop at that point and walked up to him. He was leaning forward too much.

Well, by a little, but his sensei had taught him about the importance of proper stance and that the slightest change could put them at an advantage or disadvantage. He adjusted Naruto's stance and then continued. Sasuke was proud of the way his mate maintained the right posture through the rest of the lesson.

He enjoyed training with his mate.

* * *

He didn't notice the time pass by, until it became too dark to see properly. He wondered if Naruto had fun training with him or if he was half as good a teacher as Naruto was. He wanted to ask him just that, but then remembered how tuckered out Naruto got by this time and left it alone.

Actually looking forward to a good night's rest for once, he went to his sleeping spot.

"We can take turns on the bed."

Sasuke turned his attention to his mate. He wanted to laugh.  _Naruto didn't actually think that he would make him sleep on the floor, did he?_

"It's fine."

"It's not fair to you."

Naruto never ceased to amaze him. That was not the first time he had to sleep on the floor. After all, he hadn't got the cot up until two years ago.

"I don't mind. I'm used to it."

"You can take the mattress then."

He had slept on the bare cot. There was no way he would put Naruto through that.

"No, I got that for you."

"Really?"

He nodded, feeling embarrassed. He knew one guy who had gotten his mate a whole new house for his mate. Another man had gotten his Omega a beautiful koi pond. He was sure Neji would shower his mate with gifts. And all he had got for his mate was a stupid mattress. It wasn't even the best one.

"I can't give you riches or luxury. I could only get you a mattress. And now I should take that back?"

He wished he could give Naruto everything he could ever want for. He wished he could provide his mate with a beautiful home, warm sure meals three times a day. He wished that he earned enough that Naruto didn't have to go to a job. He wished Naruto was happy. He wished that Naruto wanted him.

If wishes were horses, beggars would ride.

"I don't need any of those Sasuke"

his mate's voice was soft, as if Sasuke was the one who needed comforting.

"All I need is your respect."

_Didn't Naruto know that he already had that? Along with his very soul? Everything that he had was his._

"You have both."

"So you are going to take going to take the mattress?"

He had the urge to laugh again. It was touching how his mate was trying to take care of him.

He shook his head. His mate blushed prettily and went inside the room. Sasuke took his place back on the floor. He laid on the floor, a smile on his face and a prayer on his mind for this to last just a little longer.

* * *

Sasuke was sawing off the excess wood of a plank, the book lying close to him but still out of harm's way, when the old man walked up to him.

"How much longer till the job is completed?"

The basic structure was done. It hadn't taken long since the plan was a small scale store. Only the external part of construction remained. He scratched his head, pondering over the answer.

"A week at most."

The man looked surprised. "That's impressive son." He looked around. "You've done a good job here."

Sasuke shuffled around feeling awkward, it wasn't often he heard such words. Not knowing the proper response to that, he settled with a tiny nod.

"Would you like to continue working for me?" The old man, reading the confusion on Sasuke's face, continued. "My actual plan for this place is much bigger. Would you like to continue on the project?"

He nodded.

"Good. We might have to get more people on the job." He thumped a heavy hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You can be in charge of the team. How does that sound?"

Sasuke knew that plan would never come to pass and had no intention of leading on the man who had been so kind to him thus far. "So one else will sign up."

"What?"

"If I'm there, no one else will sign up for the job."

"Oh." The old man seemed confused, but didn't ask any more questions on the matter.

"I can quit if you want."

The man looked at him for a few minutes, studying him, and then shook his head. "No. Stay."

He felt bad for the man who was probably doing this out of courtesy for the work he had done so far. He didn't want to delay the old man's plans just because he liked having a semi-steady job. It was his responsibility to let the man know what he was getting into.

"It will take much longer to complete."

The man smiled, "Take as long as necessary son." He patted his shoulder once more and started to leave. He stopped after a few steps before he turned around, "You're a good kid."

Sasuke said nothing.

* * *

When Sasuke's current employer had told him about larger expansion plans, it wasn't in jest. The new plan required much more lumber, which led to Sasuke having to take a trip into the woods. He was fond of taking walks in the woods. Most people steered clear of it because of wolves and such, and so it was quiet and peaceful. He knew Naruto would love it there, especially his favorite spot.

He searched around for trees that looked a little more ready to give up, not wanting to chop down any healthy trees. He found one near a clearing, tilting a bit to its side. He took a closer look and saw that there was no rot that would damage the structure, just a wizened old tree that had had long years of watching over its many companions. It looked tired. In a couple of years, maybe sooner, it would fall down, cease to exist.

He placed his palm on the tree's bark, mentally apologizing for his transgression. He had seen Naruto pet several trees before. At first he hadn't understood what he was doing, and when he did, he had been astonished.

Not many days later, when he was feeling particularly lonely and in need of a companion, he tried it with one of the trees that Naruto had patted before. It had felt good. It couldn't explain or understand it, but he hadn't felt alone then.

It could be because he had been imagining Naruto standing next to him doing the same.

Sasuke steadied the axe in his hand. The tree would serve a new purpose, providing shelter to children from the sun. With one more apology, he brought the axe down.

* * *

They had decided to alternate between the reading and fighting lessons. That day was one for reading lessons and Sasuke labored on page after page. He had to admit, his speed had seemed to increase in the last week or so.

He chanced a look at his mate, who seemed to be absorbed in the book he was reading. Some strands of his blonde hair fell against his high cheek bones and Naruto brushed them away with his hand, pausing when he saw Sasuke looking at him. Sasuke just barely stopped himself from blushing in embarrassment on being caught.

"Do you need some help?"

He tried frantically to come up with a plausible excuse. "I was just looking at the book."

Congratulating himself on his successful venture, and blushing a bit more when he saw Naruto's face light up, Sasuke shifted a little when his mate made his way over to him with the book. Naruto's thigh brushing against his nearly made him jump and shift away subtly.

The book was promptly spread open in front of him with his mate pointing at each picture and talking nearly a mile a minute. Sasuke struggled to keep up, giving up soon when he realized that he had no chance of deciphering any of it, instead on focusing on the way Naruto gesticulated wildly, eyes wide and bright, bright hair dancing very which way. The words didn't make a lick of sense to him, but he felt no need to complain when his mate was so happy.

From what he could make of it, the book was about plants. There were vivid pictures and then a paragraph under each picture. He supposed it was a description of each type of plant. He jolted when his mate exclaimed suddenly and picked up the book, flying through the pages until he stopped at one. His vision was suddenly filled with bright colors when the book was nearly shoved into his face.

Amused, he moved his face back which seemed to snap his mate out his giddy state. He watched as the previously excited Omega blushed and went back inside the hovel after muttering something about dinner. He chuckled and picked up the discarded book, the page that Naruto had thrust into his face had a picture of a particularly beautifully flowered plant. Big bunches of blossoms, violet in some parts changing to soft pastel lavender in others.

He blinked. He could've sworn that he'd...

* * *

...seen it here.

Sasuke had a hard time shaking off the grin on his face.

It was as beautiful as in the picture. The clusters of flowers were so thick and lush that he could hardly see the leaves. They were beautiful, each petal so fragile and vibrant as if painted on with care and love. It was also surrounded by very unfriendly looking thorns and brambles.

He took off his haori, wrapped it around his right hand and pushed aside the obstacle. He used his other hand to reach into the base of the plant, feeling the thorns scratching against his arm. He had trouble reaching the ground and leaned forward, falling right into the brambles. He winced when he felt the thorns dig into his skin and gritted his teeth. The thorns were longer and the pain was a little more than he had anticipated.

Hurriedly he took a look at the foliage, feeling relief wash over him when he saw that he hadn't squashed the delicate plant. He was sure at least half inch of each of the thorns was under his skin by now. He used his free hand to gently ease the soil, praying that the roots weren't too deep to dig up.

* * *

Sasuke held out his little gift to his mate. Thankfully the plant was actually a bunch of smaller plants and he had managed to dig up one of them. He then put it in a small wooden box he had fashioned out of the leftover wood from the construction, along with some more soil.

Naruto stared at him for such a long time that he started to get worried that he didn't like his gift. He definitely started to think that when he saw his mate's face pale and large blue eyes grow damp.

Naruto caught his arm and made him sit down, still looking so sad that it broke his heart.

"Don't you like it?" he saw his mate's lips part as if about to say something and then stopped just before he did. "I'm sorry. When you showed me the picture, I thought you might like – "

Naruto threw his arms around him and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**Subscribe/Kudos/Comment/Bookmark if you like.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I hope I make up for the delay in the last chapter with this one.

Thank you for the Subscriptions/Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks. Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. The progress the story will be a little slow, but it will happen.

So, here's Naruto's POV. Personally I can't wait to write Sasuke's POV. It just feels more natural to me.

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Naruto

**Warning:**  Alpha/Beta/Omega trope, Possible mpreg, confusion, bandages.

* * *

Naruto was sure he was going to get into trouble. He had been spending more and more time reading books rather than doing his job. Since there were hardly any people in the library, he presumed that he wasn't shirking his duties. He even had an assertion at the ready based on that just in case anyone did bring him to task.

He had inadvertently stumbled upon more books, similar to the romance novel from before, all by the same author – Uimari Okun. They were all romance novels, each having protagonists from varying backgrounds and situations. They weren't as cheesy one might come to expect and Naruto found himself enjoying every one of them. The way the relationship developed between the main characters had him going back for more.

There was one more reason he was a little apprehensive about being caught reading it besides the obvious. The intimate scenes between the Omega and the Alpha of the story were so much more – intimate than he had read before. There were pages filled with sensual kisses and fluttering caresses and – and – more. Naruto could feel his face heating up every time he came to such a page. Even after he had snuck himself into an isolated corner, he would nervously look around to make sure that he really was alone.

Later on he would recall the way he had read every word with wonder and wallow in his embarrassment on having read about things like that. But even then, he couldn't stop himself from going back to the next book with the same wide eyed wonder.

At first he had been afraid of what his mate would think of him, on having mate with such prurient curiosity. But then, he started wondering if Sasuke would do those things with him.

Naruto shook his head, shocked at his audacity. The man in front of him was standing with one raised eyebrow, looking impatient. Naruto smiled apologetically and took the book from the other man's hand, wilting when he saw that it was one of those dirty books. Nevertheless, it was still his job and Naruto recorded the transaction into the books. The Alpha, reading his awkwardness smirked at him before walking away.

Naruto sighed, recalling the path his thoughts had taken just before he had interrupted himself. Never before had he found someone who indulged him, someone who let him be who he was, someone who was so nice to him. The way and the speed in which he started to have feelings for his Alpha frightened him. It was all too fast. Just a while ago, he was terrified of being shackled with some random Alpha brute and being treated like breeding stock.

Flashes of the attack still plagued his nights, filling them with nightmares, ruining his sleep and peace. His phobia and hatred of Alphas was still there, lurking in his mind like a moat – a protective barrier of suspicion to safeguard his heart. But somehow, Sasuke had seemed to have leaped right across that and made his way to the outskirts of his heart.

There was also the fact of him still hiding his secret. Even if he did decide to let Sasuke in, the probability that the Alpha would want to continue a relationship with him after coming to know of his shame was close to zero.

Naruto did not want to find something to treasure, just to lose it all.

He was scared.

* * *

"So, how are things going with your Alpha?"

Naruto barely spared Sai a moment to shift his eyes, "Just fine."

"You know, you can always tell me if you have any problems. I'll be glad to comfort you."

The word 'comfort' was purred in such a filthy way that he actually felt a shiver of disgust crawl up his spine. Naruto didn't reply, instead just lowering his head and going on with his job.

* * *

He was glad when his mate had suggested about alternating the lessons. Unused to the extreme exercise, his muscles were still sore with the last lesson. Sasuke seemed to enjoy long durations of training and didn't seem to even break a sweat. Naruto however, was not looking forward to working with aching muscles.

He didn't want to tell Sasuke that since he didn't want his mate to think him weak.

They sat down with their respective books. Naruto stared at the flower on the page, distracted by his thoughts. He was confused about the path he wanted to take in regards to his relationship with Sasuke. Should he hold back and forge a friendship that  **could**  last after Sasuke knows everything about him, or should he forge on ahead and give it his all, mind, body and soul?

It was all going too fast. Frustrated at his indecisiveness, he brushed off the annoying lock of hair that insisted on falling over his face. Naruto froze when he saw Sasuke looking at him inquisitively and felt bad for getting lost in his thoughts again. He had given his word to help Sasuke, he should keep it.

"Do you need some help?"

"I was just looking at the book."

A bubble of excitement welled up in him when he noticed that Sasuke was gesturing at the book in his hand. It encapsulated two of his favorite things – plants and books.

Half excited at the opportunity to have something to talk about with Sasuke and half excited to share something that he loved with his mate, Naruto moved closer to the Alpha with the book. He was determined to build up a companionable connection between them.

He spread the tome open and started explaining about some of the more fascinating species. He wanted to show his Alpha how interesting the members of the plant kingdom could be and started reciting many facts and figures – The most wide spread ones, the tallest ones, the smallest ones, the most toxic and also the ones with medicinal properties, since he figured that it might come in handy to his mate.

He showed Sasuke a picture of a Rafflesia flower, a Giant Sequoia tree, a delicate but deadly Lily of the Valley.

Then he came to a page with one of his favorite pictures of Hydrangea. Most pages had smaller pictures, with two maybe even four pictures in each page. But the author of that book had allotted one entire page for that picture. And Naruto could see why.

It was a beautiful picture, successfully capturing the exquisite beauty of the flowers – the colors, the shade and the shapes. Naruto held it open for his mate to see. Only when Sasuke moved backward did he realize with embarrassment that he had been practically shoving the book at his mate. Blushing on making a fool of himself, he uttered a quick reply and excused himself.

"I think I smell the dinner burning."

It was ridiculous, and he knew that his mate would see right through his lame excuse, especially since the dinner was already done. But he was more worried about what his mate thought of him.

* * *

There was still daylight out when Naruto peeked out to see his mate missing. The book, along with Sasuke's, was closed and neatly placed on the porch near the door. He bit his lip, wondering if he should start worrying.

Naruto glanced at their dinner, now surely cold, sitting in one corner of their home.

He was too worried to read, and with no other distraction, his thoughts went back to pondering over his stoic Alpha. He had decided to work on getting to know each other, to strengthen their bond first. They were still in the early stages of their relationship and any further dissection of the matter was paranoia.  _Right?_

There was still plenty of time to decide. After all, the Alpha hadn't pressured him to do anything, which was surprising in itself. The man was so considerate and polite.

He picked at a loose thread on his yukata.

* * *

Naruto stared at his mate standing in front of him.

His mate who was with a small lopsided smile and a potted plant in his hand.

The man's hair had always been a little unkempt but now, it looked like a rat had been let loose in it. There were even twigs and leaves sticking out of the dark mop of hair.

Angry looking scratches decorated his cheeks. His haori was almost in shreds. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the blood on it. He gasped when he saw the state of his mate's arms – Deep, bloody gashes.

Holding Sasuke's arm, and careful not to touch any of the wounds, Naruto made him sit down. He let himself relax a little when he had made sure that his mate wasn't in any mortal danger. He didn't understand why his mate was in the state that he was in.

His eyes fell to the only other anomaly in the situation – The plant. He stopped breathing when he noticed that it was of the same variety of hydrangea that he had shown Sasuke before. Then he noticed the mud stains all over his mate and his clothes.

He doubted anyone could blame him when he felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Don't you like it?"

_Like it?_  Naruto doubted he could convey with words how touched he felt. He tried. And gave up when he realized how futile it was to try and grasp for words that could explain how he felt.

How touched he felt that Sasuke had gotten him the plant. How guilty he felt at the way he had so far been taking his mate's affection and not giving back anything. How much he hated that his mate had gotten hurt.

"I'm sorry. When you showed me the picture, I thought you might like – "

That was the precise moment Naruto's resolve broke. He let go of every shred of reservation and threw his arms around his big dumb Alpha. His sweet, sweet mate and pressed his lips to his scarred face.

He felt his mate freeze. But he didn't move. He didn't pull back and stutter up an apology; pretend that he hadn't meant for it to happen, because he had, and he hadn't been more sure of anything else in his entire life.

Still careful not to aggravate any of the injuries, visible or hidden, he pressed himself closer to the Alpha, still kissing his cheek. He let one hand move to cradle the side of Sasuke's head and kissed his cheek again, properly, again and again.

He let out a breath, smiling when he heard his mate swallow hard.

"I love it."

When he pulled back, he saw Sasuke look at him with wide eyes. Naruto had never considered that his mate might having been going through the same confusion that he was. That he was actually shy. He had never imagined that the big tough looking Alpha, that almost everyone was scared of, was actually shy. It was so sweet that he had to bite down on his lip to keep from smiling.

Sasuke stared for a little longer before he abruptly averted his eyes and gave a sharp nod.

"I'm glad. Thank you." He made to get up. Naruto stopped him.

"Why are you thanking me?"

He saw as his mate tried to come up with a reply. It was fascinating. On the surface, the man looked as stoic as always, but on looking closer, Naruto could see how flustered he was. He realized that his kisses had shaken the man's calm, toughened exterior.

"You're hurt. Let me tend to it."

He got back the expected reply, "It's fine. I'm ok."

"Please." He gave his best pleading look, making sure that he was within his mate's line of vision. The man swallowed hard again and nodded.

Naruto cheered inwardly.

The path he wanted to choose was getting clearer.

* * *

He gently peeled off the haori off his mate, wincing when he saw the true extent of the damage. There were what appeared like puncture wounds littering the Alpha's chest, making him wonder how he had gotten them.

"I fell on some thorns."

Naruto blinked, not having realized that he had said that out loud.

Silently, he looked back at the wounds.  _Some thorns indeed._  Each spot looked deep and very, very painful.

He set about gently cleaning the dirt of his skin and disinfecting the whole area. Naruto knew that the disinfectant burnt, but Sasuke didn't flinch once. He struck up a conversation to relax the man, smiling. "Don't worry. I actually know what I'm doing. I was an assistant to a doctor when I was younger."

"I know."

Naruto looked at him, surprised. Even more taken aback when his mate continued, "You've treated me before."

"I have?" He racked his brain, thinking back.

"It was long ago. Twelve years."

"Oh."

* * *

After finishing up, Naruto moved behind Sasuke to make sure that there were no injuries to his back. He gasped that the site that greeted him. The expansive stretch of skin on the Alpha's back was filled with all kinds of scars – Cuts, burn marks, and stab wounds. But what stood out were the whip marks.

They looked old.

He traced them, the skin even lighter than the natural pale skin around it. He couldn't imagine anyone getting these in a battle.

"Are these whip marks?"

Sasuke nodded.

"How did you get them?"

There was a long pause. Just when he thought Sasuke did not want to answer him, he replied. "It was punishment for something I did." Naruto had an inkling about what the man was talking about, but didn't ask for further explanation.

* * *

Apart from the old scars, there was nothing else and so Naruto started bandaging the gashes along his mate's arms. He found himself having trouble breathing when he thought that Sasuke had gone through all that just for him.

"Please don't do something like this again."

"I'm sorry – "

Slowly he was beginning to understand his mate. It would take time, but he could decipher in part, the man's actions and words. And right now Naruto understood that Sasuke thought that he didn't like the token. So, he interrupted the man to spare him any grief.

"I loved your gift. But please don't put yourself in harm's way for my sake."

He smiled at Sasuke and gently squeezed the bandaged hand in his lap.

Naruto could swear that Sasuke wasn't breathing when he started tending to the scratches on his face. The Alpha had his face averted the whole time. There was even a tinge of red to the very tip of the man's ears and his neck.

He looked from beneath his lashes at the other man. Naruto cradled Sasuke's face and gently patted his cheek with a wadded piece of wet clean cloth.

Sasuke was clearly flustered.

* * *

The next day, Naruto found a small bouquet of pretty yellow dandelions on the bundle of clothes he had set out before he had gone to take a bath. He carefully set it aside, making sure that it had enough water to last the day.

Feeling particularly bright eyed and light hearted, Naruto nearly skipped outside to see his mate. Sasuke still wasn't looking at him. Naruto hid a smile behind a palm.

They walked in silence.

Naruto had received a gift so soon after the last. He thought about why that was the case.

He understood that the man used his actions rather than his words to speak. So, he dissected every possible reason that came to his mind.

It could be a 'thank you' for tending to his wounds. It was possible, but Sasuke would have just said that. In fact, he had said it. Several times.

He glanced shyly at the tall Alpha walking close by.  _Was he wooing him?_  That possibility made Naruto feel giddy. He was glad that he hadn't started giggling madly.

They had just reached the library when another possibility dawned on him. He glanced around. It was early. The place was empty and there was no one around.

Sasuke stood at the entrance as usual, waiting for Naruto to go inside. Naruto climbed a couple of stairs, giving himself an encouraging speech. He nearly backed off from what he had planned to do, but then turned around at the last minute after gaining enough courage, "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

He was still on the stairs, so they were almost at a level height. He leaned closer, watching as his mate's eyes widened just a fraction, and kissed his cheek and whispered.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Subscribe/Kudos/Comment/Bookmark if you like.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has Subscribed/Kudos-ed/Commented/Bookmarked

Thank you to all the people who gave the story a chance despite a more feminized Naruto and a crappy summary (I changed it :( Still sucks though ).

I was a little worried that people might be put off by Naruto taking the initiative. Glad that's not the case. It made more sense to me with how low Sasuke's confidence is right now. Besides, it seemed like an interesting take.

Also, my free time is coming to an end and I am not sure how soon the next update will be. I will try to update soon. But I can't give any promises. However, I can tell you that I will never abandon this story or any of my stories for that matter. I ask you to be a little patient.

I appreciate each and every review I get and try to reply to each individually. In case I missed anyone, I apologize.

So, here's the much anticipated Sasuke's POV chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Naruto

 **Warning:**  Alpha/Beta/Omega trope, Possible mpreg, Slight Feminization, horizontal lines, Low self esteem, bad memories.

* * *

Sasuke froze when he felt Naruto's arms around his neck. His heart was beating painfully in his chest when he felt his mate's soft lips against his skin. Naruto was so close to him. Willingly. The sweet scent that was truly Naruto's pervaded his senses, making his throat dry up.

He was intensely aware of every inch of the Omega's skin pressing against the right side of his body. He didn't move, not even when his mate brought one hand up to the side of his face and kissed him again.

It seemed like eons had passed with them just sitting there in the dirt, with the beautiful Omega finally, finally so close to him.

"I love it."

His heart skipped a beat when he felt a breath of air tickle the side of his face. The words making him feel as strongly as the speaker's proximity.

It was just a plant. He had done it in hopes of seeing his mate smile. Hopes which had nearly been crushed when he saw tear stained eyes instead. Sasuke was confused if the gift was liked or not. He couldn't believe Naruto had hugged him. Had kissed him even!

Naruto removed his arms from around Sasuke and moved back, looking at his face. Sasuke, feeling unbelievably self conscious, looked away. He was very happy that his mate had liked the gift. He nodded, "I'm glad. Thank you." Sasuke got up when Naruto caught him by his arm.

"Why are you thanking me?"

In truth it was a fair question. But Sasuke didn't really have an answer. It just seemed like the right things to say. Now though, he had to rethink his reply. It might have seemed like he was thanking him for the kiss. He fumbled for a reply, extremely thankful when Naruto got tired of the wait and spoke instead.

"You're hurt. Let me tend to it."

It wasn't that bad. They were just thorns. He had even gotten all of them out before coming home. "It's fine. I'm ok."

"Please." Sasuke took one look at the big blue eyes and caved instantly. Swallowing down a big lump of nervousness, he nodded. It would at most take ten minutes. He could get through that.

* * *

He sat as still as a statue as his haori was removed. He could feel the cloth sticking to his skin due to the blood. The blonde stared at the tiny hole like incisions on his chest with a horrified expression.

"How did you even get them?"

He shifted in embarrassed. Naruto probably thought he had gone through a big obstacle. He was embarrassed of the truth. "I fell on some thorns."

Naruto, after washing off the mud on his skin, dabbed it with some liquid. "Don't worry. I actually know what I'm doing. I was an assistant to a doctor when I was younger."

Sasuke was now sure that Naruto didn't remember him from before. It was interesting how an act that changed one person's life hardly casts a shadow in another's. The Omega had probably saved plenty of people. After all, it was such a long time ago.

"I know. You've treated me before."

"I have?"

Seeing his mate trying to recall, he helped him out. "It was long ago. Twelve years."

"Oh."

It was clear that the blonde still couldn't remember. It didn't matter.

* * *

His mate then moved behind him. He winced at the expected reaction on seeing the grotesque site.

"Are these whip marks?"

He nodded.

"How did you get them?"

He had gotten them for killing his clan. The punishment had been severe considering his age. But then, so had the crime. He was still surprised they hadn't decided to kill outright kill him. He still had nightmares of that day, when he had been so scared and alone, completely convinced that he would be put to death. But what had frightened him the most was the thought of what lay beyond – The thought of coming under the accusing eyes of his ancestors.

His mother had been a kind woman. He was scared to know what she must think of him now.

He was mostly sure that his mate knew of his past. Everyone did. He was amazed that someone could be so nice to him even after knowing what he did. His sensei and his mate were too. They had given him a chance to prove that he wasn't just a monster.

But Naruto had been kind to him from the very beginning. Sasuke was starting to fall for him all over again.

"It was punishment for something I did."

He hoped his mate didn't question him further on that. He didn't want to recount the horrors of his actions to the gentle Omega.

* * *

Sasuke's couldn't focus on anything but his mate's slender fingers dancing on the scars on his back. They were cool and felt so tender. Sweat beaded up on his forehead.

Naruto got up and Sasuke released a discreet breath of relief on having gone through the examination without making a fool of himself. But then his mate sat next to him, even closer than before and his nervousness came back with a vengeance.

The blonde started cleaning the gashes on his arms. He had forgotten about those. He stayed silent, mesmerized by the slender fingers, which just a few minutes ago had been tracing the old remnants of his sin, tending to his arm. They were willowy and delicate. Everything about the beautiful Omega was so graceful.

So caught up in his mate's actions, he nearly jumped when the blonde's voice snapped him out of his stupor.

"Please don't do something like this again."

Sasuke winced. He had had a small seed of apprehension that the gift might come across badly. That it might be unwelcome. Afterall, Naruto had Neji in mind and he probably wouldn't like his attentions. Moreover he had even caused further trouble to his mate, forcing him to take care of him when it should be the other way around.

"I'm sorry – "

"I loved your gift. But please don't put yourself in harms' way for my sake."

His heart squeezed painfully when he felt Naruto's hold on his hand tighten.

_So gentle._

* * *

Sasuke was growing increasingly doubtful of surviving his mate's care, especially when Naruto started tending to the scratches on his face. He could feel each fingertip as it danced on his skin. They were careful, he could tell, not to hurt him.

He could feel the Omega's breath fanning across the side of his face and neck.

Nervously, he started pulling threads from the bandages on his hands. The Omega was too close. His first hug, not so long ago, came back to his mind.

He started fidgeting harder.

There was a cool sensation on his cheek, when Naruto started cleaning it. Sasuke lamented. It had been the same cheek that Naruto had kissed.

He waited, deathly still, for Naruto to be done with him so he could start breathing again.

Naruto shifted where he was kneeling. Sasuke's heart galloped a mile a minute when the blonde's stomach pressed against him. He thought that the blonde would hear his heart beating madly.

Sasuke kept his eyes focused on the bandages around his palms. His eyes widened when Naruto turned his face to reach his other cheek, the soft fingers pressed against his jaw. The smooth expanse of his mate's throat was right in front of him.

Sasuke stopped breathing entirely, hearing nothing but the frantic drumming of his heart. He scrunched his eyes closed, feeling his face and neck burn. Sasuke opened his eyes only when he was sure that it was safe and looked at his hands. The red tinted bandages were in shreds like his composure was.

He turned his hands over so Naruto wouldn't see them.

* * *

The next day he woke up bright and early after a night of wonderful dreams.

It was only an hour before daybreak. So, he took his time with his bath, the cool water feeling nice on his heated skin.

After that, he went outside, breathing in the fresh scented air. He stretched his arms, stopping only when he felt his skin tug on the wrappings. He wondered how long he was supposed to keep them.

He didn't think there would be any harm in taking off the ones covering his palms. They were almost non-existent by now at any rate.

Now, without Naruto's intensely distracting closeness, he could think back and appreciate the time he had somehow gotten with his mate. He pressed his palm against the cheek he had been kissed.

_Wow._

He grinned.

* * *

He was still grinning when he started picking the flowers. They were so tiny that he had to take care not to ruin them with his big clumsy fingers. Initially he had hesitated, knowing that Naruto very much preferred potted plants over cut flowers.

But he wanted to thank him. And since these were essentially weeds he simply hoped that the Omega wouldn't mind too much.

The memory of the kiss burned his skin.

* * *

He arranged the pretty flowers as best as he could, wrapping a thin length of bandage around the bunch to keep them together. Then he went inside just in time to see Naruto go inside for his bath.

He put the flowers on the bundle of clothes that Naruto had set and went back outside as he always did while his mate got ready.

His cheek still tingled.

* * *

Sasuke kicked a pebble around to pass his time, while his mind was still occupied with thoughts of last night. He resisted the urge to touch the skin on his cheek, knowing that his mate would be out any minute.

That patch of skin on his cheek had felt so different since last night after Naruto had kissed him there. So much so that he actually wondered if it even looked different.  _Do all kisses feel like that?_

He sensed rather than saw his mate come out. Sasuke couldn't meet his eyes, given the thoughts running through his mind.

* * *

They took their usual route to the library.

Sasuke took a few discreet glances at his mate, nervous of how he was supposed to behave now.

He didn't know what he had expected when he had gotten Naruto the flowers that morning, but he felt a strange sense of disappointment.

They seemed to reach the library sooner than usual that day. Sasuke stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Nartuo to go inside. He was still staring at the mud at his feet, wondering why he was feeling disappointed.

"Sasuke."

He blinked, not having noticed that Naruto had come back.

"Hn?"

His mind froze when the Omega placed one palm on his chest, rose to the tip of his toes and kissed him. Again.

"Thank you."

Naruto pulled back, with a delightful rosy tint on his cheeks and rushed back inside the library.

Sasuke wasn't sure how long he stood there staring open mouthed at the entrance. He was processing what had just happened.

He still wasn't sure when he finally started walking again.

He noticed that didn't feel disappointed anymore though.

* * *

Sasuke nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, shoving the man back sharply with his elbow and freezing when he saw the old man raise an eyebrow at him.

Sasuke stared back horrified and bowed, "I'm sorry"

The man fortunately didn't seem to take offence, "You were in a staring match with the wall." He looked amused, "Been looking at it for fifteen minutes now." Sasuke felt even more embarrassed, "I apologize. I'll get back to work right away."

The man looked at him for so long that Sasuke started to worry and pray that he doesn't lose the job.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Sasuke wasn't sure that was a good sign. "I'm sorry. I just got distracted a little. I'll get back to work right away. I make up for the lost –"

The man held up a hand, "Son. You've been working non-stop. Take a break." Sasuke opened his mouth to apologize again, thinking that the man was angry at him. The man stopped him with a smile, "Go. You've earned it." He hesitated. The man was still smiling. "Go on. Visit that mate of yours."

* * *

That was how Sasuke found himself ambling down the dirt path. He wasn't even sure where he was going. He would have loved to visit Naruto, but also didn't want to disturb him. And was also unsure how to react after what happened that morning.

He had given his mate the flowers to make him smile. It had just been a small token.

_He hadn't been looking for a kiss..._

Sasuke smiled.

_…though he wouldn't complain._

* * *

He wandered his way into the training grounds, looking around listlessly. Someone jumped behind him from a tree and he swung around ready to strike. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head sheepishly when he saw that it was just Kakashi, his favorite book in hand.

That was the second time he had been caught off guard that day.

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"I have the day off."

Kakashi looked surprised. He could understand. He didn't usually get days off. Kakashi smiled suddenly, "Great then. Let's go for lunch."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't mind eating with his Sensei per se; he just hated being a bother. Add to that, he was sure that the other man was taking him to his home. Which meant his Sensei's mate would be there.

He wasn't really used to talking with Omegas and so was always afraid of overstepping his bounds when talking with his Sensei's mate. He always got nervous around him.

"It's fine Sensei. I'm not that hungry. I'll just wait –" But Kakashi was already grabbing the back of his collar and dragging him toward his home.

Sasuke sighed and gave up.

* * *

A little while later, Sasuke was sitting at the small table, eyes fully focused on his plate, watching as a tanned hand filled the plate with food. He muttered a faint thank you and waited for his sensei to start eating. When no one seemed to move, he looked up, feeling caught in the spotlight when he saw both of them looking at him.

"Go on boy." Kakashi nodded his head at Sasuke's plate. "Eat."

He picked up the chopsticks and started eating slowly. Soon Kakashi and Iruka joined him and started a light conversation which mostly left him to his own thoughts.

Suddenly there seemed to be a lull in the conversation and he looked up. The getting caught feeling from before came back when he saw Iruka looking at him expectantly.

He blinked and looked at his Sensei for help. But it was Iruka who after understanding his confusion repeated the question.

"I asked you when you were planning to introduce your mate to us."

"Erm. –" Now feeling even more awkward, Sasuke stumbled and fumbled for something to say. He hadn't really thought that they would want to meet Naruto. That would mean he would have to tell Naruto to meet them. Wouldn't that be too presumptuous of him? Especially given that Naruto wouldn't stay with him too long.

Kakashi spoke up suddenly, addressing his mate. "Soon Iruka. Sasuke told me that he was bringing him later this week."

Sasuke turned shocked eyes at his Sensei who only smiled back at him. The man then patted him hard on his shoulder and started eating again.

"That's wonderful" Iruka beamed, looking very pleased, "We can have dinner together." He turned toward Kakashi, "You have a lot of things to buy." Kakashi's smile fell off his face before he groaned. Iruka got annoyed at that and started scolding him, "Don't be so lazy. You're also going to help me prepare the food."

Kakashi groaned louder.

Sasuke sighed and went back to his own meal.

* * *

Iruka then served the dessert – A cake that he had made on his own. Sasuke got excited. He didn't really like sweets. But this one wasn't too sweet. It was just right and Sasuke loved it. It tasted just as good as the last time he had eaten it. He had the chance to eat it only a handful of times over the years. And he had enjoyed it every time.

Soon he had gobbled it up.

Iruka put another piece on his plate and went inside the kitchen after glaring at Kakashi when he asked him for his share.

Just when he was about to dig into the treat he noticed his Sensei staring at his plate with soulful eyes. He felt sorry for him.

"Sensei, would you like some?"

Kakashi's expression changed instantly and he lunged for the cake, yelping when the back of a spoon met the back of his hand with a hard and painful sounding smack.

Kakashi clutched his wounded hand to his chest and stared at Iruka accusingly." So mean. I had only one."

Sasuke could see Iruka's eyebrow twitch. "Don't lie. I know you stole at least five."

Iruka then turned toward him and put another piece on his plate,"Here." He smiled. " He then gave the white haired man a warning look and went back inside. Kakashi followed his mate inside, pleading with him and complaining about being mistreated.

Sasuke smiled at their antics. His Sensei, while being such a skilled fighter was completely helpless against his mate. Then again, one needs a lot of patience to put up his Sensei's laziness.

He looked at the sweet on his plate and stopped before eating it. He was sure it was the best dessert in the whole village. He was also sure that Naruto would love it. He glanced at the kitchen to see Iruka brandishing the wooden spoon dangerously and Kakashi rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke wrapped the pieces in a napkin and slipped it inside his pocket.

Iruka came back with Kakashi in tow, still rubbing his head and grumbling. Sasuke got up and bowed to the Omega, "It was delicious Sensei. Thank you for having me."

The first time he had met Iruka was when he was young and still had been under Kakashi's tutelage. He had been even more nervous back then than he got now. He didn't seem like the other Omegas that he had come across, as few as they were.

He was fierce, not letting even his Sensei get away with whatever he wanted. While there were even many Alpha's who were afraid of Kakashi and his skill, Iruka didn't seem to care and spoke his mind. Sasuke not knowing what to call him, he had started calling him Sensei too.

Iruka had laughed a few times, but then had let it go.

"I'm glad you liked it Sasuke." He then handed him a box. He took it, surprised when he found more pieces of cake inside. Sasuke looked down at Iruka with wide eyes.

The Omega smiled and ushered him to the door, ignoring Kakashi's demands for Sasuke to share the goods with him. Sasuke thanked Iruka again and started walking away.

When he had taken a few steps, he heard Iruka speak, "Give that to your mate." Sasuke turned around to hear the rest."You can eat the ones in your pocket."

Sasuke bushed, completely mortified. Iruka laughed mirthfully and went inside.

* * *

He walked around some more, read the book a little and then went to the library. Sasuke notice his mate looking at the box curiously, but he held back, waiting till they reached home.

When gave Naruto the box, it was almost with a flourish. He watched, happy as a delighted look overcame his mate's pretty features.

He was right. Naruto loved the dish. "Where did you get them? They're really good." His mate asked with a merry twinkle in his blue eyes. Sasuke was very happy that Naruto liked the treat, also happy to have an opening to talk about his Sensei and his mate.

"My Sensei's mate made them."

"Oh?"

Sasuke, feeling an inexplicable urge to keep talking, did just that, "I had half a day off. So my Sensei invited me for lunch."

"Oh."

He thought Naruto looked a little less happy all of a sudden. "What's wrong? Don't you like them?"

"No No" Naruto shook his head hard smiling, "I love them. They're really good." He smiled back, "Yes. I love them too."

Naruto smiled and held the box out to him.

They shared the treat together.

* * *

_Sasuke ran in the hall, slipping and falling down. Staring horrified when he realized that it was a pool of blood. He saw bodies, people that he knew, people that loved him, his family lying lifeless in the floor, their vacant eyes staring at him accusingly._

_He made his way to a door. He didn't want to go inside, didn't want to see. But he opened it anyway when he heard a scream in his mother's voice._

_He saw a version of himself walking away from a prone form lying on the ground. He saw a boy, with a face that he had seen so many times in the mirror, now warped with anger. Eyes red with the Sharingan. Black markings running all over his skin. The boy smirked at him and walked away._

_He snapped into movement, running toward the form – His mother, taking her last breath. In the last moments of her life._

_He called out to her. But she didn't seem to notice him. It was as if he didn't even exist. He tried to shake her but his fingers seemed to slip through her. He watched as she seemed to dissolve into thin air._

_He cried, desperately scratching at the wooden floor. He gasped and turned around when he saw the door open. He didn't think he had closed it. He gasped when he saw his mother walk inside. She looked as beautiful as he remembered, in a beautiful kimono. But she was pale. So very pale. There was a grotesque gash on her throat. Blood was pouring from it._

_He ran to her, stopping when she glared at him with such hate in her eyes that it felt like a slap._

_"How could you Sasuke? You killed your own."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"You are not my son."_

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He choked._

_She fell down. Blood gushed from her mouth. He clutched at her, holding her close and pressing his face against her as he apologized over and over, begging her for forgiveness._

_He her held her as her life left her again. As the blood stopped. As the fires burned. As she grew cold._

_All along he said the same thing over and over._

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

The next morning was a pain to face. The images in his nightmare still lay fresh in his mind. He sat up, groggy, and blinked at the bright face of his mate.

"Good morning Sasuke."

He tried to smile back. He didn't think he succeeded.

Breakfast was silent though Naruto kept smiling at him gently. He felt heavy. With pain. With sorrow. With loss. But mostly with guilt. He should have died too. Or atleast after the trial when they found him guilty.

Instead they just punished him and let him go.

He couldn't look at Naruto, scared that he might see what he saw in his nightmares. That he would know him for what he really is. A monster.

The walk to the library was silent too.

* * *

They were earlier than usual. The library was empty, no one was around. It would have been a beautiful morning on any other day.

He looked up when he felt a cool touch on his hand. His mate's lovely visage had an unrecognizable expression on it. He remembered his mother's beautiful face when she had looked at him in the nightmare.

The weight of what he was and what he had done came crashing on him. He had always remembered it. Always. But after getting a chance to be with Naruto, that had been pushed to the back of his mind.

He shouldn't have forgotten. He was hurting Naruto's chance at happiness by forcing him to be with him. He remembered the Omega's first words to him as a mate. How wrecked his face had looked. How scared he had been.

He choked.

"I'm sorry."

He didn't expect gentle arms to wrap around him. Startled, he looked down to see his mate's golden head resting against his chest. He didn't know how long they stood like that. All he knew was that he was grateful for every second of it.

When Naruto pulled back, it was with a gentle smile on his lips and a look of such understanding in his eyes that Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat.

The blonde placed a hand on his neck and tugged him down. Sasuke obliged, freezing when he felt soft lips press against his cheek.

* * *

**Subscribe/Kudos/Comment/Bookmark if you like.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** My apologies for the delay. The huge support this fic has received has made me push myself to pick it up again despite my hectic schedule. Thank you very very much for the immense support guys! :)

Again, I'm sorry I am not addressing each review/PM individually. There have been so many (which I am very very happy about) and most were so positive and encouraging. It made me feel wonderful knowing that so many like this story. Don't worry guys. I will not abandon it. Ever.

Please Subscribe/Kudos/Comment/Bookmark if you like the story.

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Naruto

**Warning:**  Alpha/Beta/Omega trope, Possible mpreg, Slight Feminization

* * *

Naruto was feeling beyond giddy. Things were going so well between him and his mate. He barely succeeded in suppressing another wide smile and put the book in his hand back in its rightful place on the rack.

Naruto would never, not in a million years, have imagined Sasuke to be so… so sweet. The big Alpha's scary exterior housed a wonderfully thoughtful man. He bit his lip, thinking back to Sasuke's gift.

He highly doubted anyone would go through so much trouble for anyone. Let alone him.

It was amazing just thinking about his big Alpha on the ground thoughtfully picking the tiny fluffy dandelions… all for him.

His Alpha.

Naruto couldn't have stopped the smile that overcame his face even if he had tried.

Life was wonderful.

* * *

Naruto was still daydreaming about Sasuke when he was snapped out of it by his ever present, every annoying co-worker, Sai.

"So, how's your mate?"

This time though, even Sai seem surprised by the beaming smile that greeted him as reply.

"He's great."

He was sure Sai was looking at his back quizzically as he practically glided away in a dreamy haze.

His mind was half caught up in his own little slice of perfect happiness and half in a race to think of something nice to do for his Alpha.

Naruto bit his lip and ducked behind a rack, silently hoping no one noticed his burning face or heard the giggle that escaped him.

His Apha.

He hunted down some more books by his new favorite author and read them. He was still a bit embarrassed by some of the scenes in them, but it was getting easier to imagine Sasuke and himself behaving like the characters in them....

... and doing things like they did.

Naruto continued to read with wide eyes even as he felt his face heat up.

* * *

When it was time to leave, Naruto almost skipped to the entrance to meet Sasuke. He didn't even doubt his presence anymore. As the sky was blue and the sun rose in the East, his mate would be waiting for him when the day was over.

Naruto couldn't help the beaming smile that overtook his face as soon as his eyes landed on Sasuke. And at the same time, he felt his heart skip a couple of beats.

Naruto was in trouble.

* * *

Curiosity overtook him when he saw the small parcel in Sasuke's hand. His inquisitive mind ran a mile a minute wondering what it could be. Trying to figure out what was in it.

Could it be for him?

Even as he hoped it was, he chastised himself for being so selfish. It wasn't too long back that Sasuke had been thoughtful enough to get him his favorite dish.... and the plant… and then the flowers.

Naruto felt embarrassed and guilty. He hadn't gotten his mate anything. He had spent almost the whole day thinking of a gift for the Alpha and had drawn a complete and utter shameful blank. And the time when he wasn't thinking of a gift had been spent reading (dirty) books and imagining doing those things with his mate.

Naruto's feeling of guilt increased threefold. He didn't earn any of this. All he had done so far was yell at the poor Alpha and then gobble up all of his kind attention.

That was the exact moment the Naruto's dark voice in his mind reminded him about his awful secret. He wasn't pure. His Alpha probably thought that he was. But Naruto wasn't. He was dirty and a now a liar and was deceiving his poor perfect mate.

He didn't deserve the Alpha.

Naruto kept quiet. He was starting to hope that the package wasn't for him.

* * *

As soon as they reached home, Naruto was startled out of his thoughts when Sasuke almost presented the box to him. As guilty as he felt, he couldn't help feeling cherished and delighted under his wonderful mate's attention. He made a promise to himself to get Sasuke something as well.

Something amazing. Something as wonderful as the Alpha. And soon, before he told Sasuke his secret. If he told him soon enough, then maybe Sasuke would forgive him and they could still be friends. Even if he finds another Omega to be with after leaving Naruto.

The blond omega bit his lip hard, choking back the suffocating sadness welling up inside of him.

He eagerly opened the box which contained delicious looking cakes.

He knew that he doesn't deserve all this attention. But he couldn't help drink it all in. He looked up at his mate and saw past the stoicness that seemed to be the only thing the rest of the world noticed. He could see a flicker of soft affection in his mate's eyes and felt his heart skip a beat.

Just a little longer.

The blonde carefully picked one piece of cake and tasted it. It was soft and fluffy and nearly melted in his mouth.

"Where did you get them? They're really good"

"My Sensei's mate made them."

"Oh?" Naruto paused his cake gobbling for a moment when he felt the small flutter he felt in the bottom of his tummy. This felt like an important moment in their relationship.

"I had half a day off. So my Sensei invited me for lunch."

"Oh." He knew how important Sasuke's sensei was to him. He had not gotten a chance to meet Kakashi and his mate so far and so he was worried whether they'll like him.

'What if they think he's not a good mate for Sasuke?'

'But Sasuke hadn't taken him along for lunch... so is he embarrassed to take him there?'

'How much longer would he be able to share precious moments like these with the Alpha?'

'Is he falling in love with Sasuke?'

'Would Sasuke ever feel the same way about him?'

'Would he still want to be with him after Naruto told him about his past?'

'Would Sasuke leave him if his Sensei and his Omega doesn't like him?'

'Does he really deserve Sasuke?'

Naruto was so caught up in his own spiraling doubts that he almost dropped the box in his hand when Sasuke touched his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Don't you like them?"

He turned around to see worry written all over his mate's face.

Once again startled out of his thoughts, Naruto shook his head hard, smiling. He shouldn't let his own paranoia ruin his mate's thoughtful gift. "I love them. They're really good."

The flutter resurfaced when he saw Sasuke smile back.

"Yes. I love them too."

They shared the rest of the cakes together. Each tasting better than the last.

* * *

Naruto couldn't get himself to sleep. He kept rolling around. His body was tired. But his mind was running a mile a minute. He knew it was silly, but he couldn't help dissect every sentence that Sasuke had ever said to him. Everything that he had ever done for him. Every rare and fleeting expression that he caught on gruff Alpha's face. Anything and everything that he could think of to figure out if Sasuke liked him.

The man was incredibly polite. But did he actually like him or was he simply being a good man? The latter would be enough for Naruto to fall for him, as hard as it is to find an Alpha who could just be a decent person.

... But he hoped...

... he wished...

... Wouldn't it be wonderful to just be in love and to be loved back?

From what those books in the library told him, it seemed like the most wonderful thing in the world.

Naruto sighed and turned onto his side and stared at the empty pillow next to him. His Alpha still slept outside the room on the dirt floor. No amount of pleading seemed to make him budge.

'Did that mean Sasuke only saw himself as Naruto's caretaker? Did he see Naruto as just a responsibility? If he really liked him wouldn't the Alpha want to....?'

Naruto, embarrassed with his own thoughts scrunched his eyes shut and ducked beneath the covers.

'Ugh. What was he thinking? Here he was cursing all Alphas for being perverted with only one thing in their minds and now, faced with such a nice man... he was doing the same!'

Maybe he really didn't deserve such a nice mate. He bet Sasuke's sensei would think the same. And then he'd tell Sasuke that. And then Sasuke would leave him.

Naruto felt the intense urge to pull out his own hair at how his own mind was trying to drive him insane with worry. He never knew that his imagination could be this detailed or his paranoia could be this deep.

He rolled onto his stomach and when that just made it hard to breathe, he rolled back onto his back. The hapless sheets were wrapped around him, covering him like a dumpling.

The omega closed his eyes and pictured himself in Sasuke's arms.

The immediate warmth that filled him from inside left him feeling safe and cozy.

There were no more voices keeping him from falling asleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up again in the middle of the night. It was very cold. He wondered if Sasuke was ok. He knew that his resilient mate didn't feel the cold as much as he did. But the man did not even have a blanket with him.

He looked around for another sheet and when he couldn't find one, he gathered the one he had in his arms and made his way out. He'll be damned before he left the nicest person he knew suffer. He was going to wrap him up in the blanket if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

He was right. His poor mate was cold.

Naruto could see Sasuke shivering terribly.

The omega hurried to his Alpha's side with the blanket. He wasn't sure if the Alpha was awake and so spoke hesitantly.

"Sasuke... here.... use thi-"

Naruto stopped when he saw that Sasuke was still asleep. The blond sighed and bent down to cover the man with the blanket. And that's when he noticed it.

His face.

Sasuke's eyebrows were scrunched up and lips pulled down in a frown. His handsome face looked grim and...

… so sad.

He saw with bated breath, lost on what to do, as Sasuke's lips parted and he whispered something.

Naruto bent his head closer to hear better.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he heard that. He pulled back to take a better look at his mate's face. The troubled expression still remained.

'Was he having nightmares?', Naruto wondered, confused.

"I'm sorry"

'What was he apologizing for?'

The answer struck him like a charging bull instantly as he heard Sasuke call out to his mother. The Omega remembered Sasuke's past.

'He was apologizing to his family!'

Naruto could almost physically feel the sadness that seemed to be pouring out of his mate in spades. Knowing the full well how it feels to endure the horrible fate of not being able to leave one's past fully behind.

Naruto wished he could help. To help ease his mate's pain. To take it all within himself if he could… but didn't know how.

He stood next to Sasuke, feeling utterly useless. Being able to do nothing but look on as his sweet mate suffered, trapped, as his own mind punished him.

Just then, Sasuke threw one arm around his waist and held him tight.

The fervent whispering continued. Naruto, decided to stop thinking and went with his instinct for once. He placed one hand on Sasuke's head and gently stoked his hair, whispering back.

"It's ok Sasuke."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shhh. It's ok."

Time ticked by as they sat there, Alpha and his Omega – One reaching out for redemption and the other offering his warmth.

* * *

Naruto left to his room only after Sasuke had settled down. The troubled expression having left his handsome face completely. The blonde so badly wanted to wrap himself around his mate, as a sort of physical protection from the bad thoughts plaguing the Alpha who has been so nice to him. The cold didn't matter to Naruto.

The only thing that stopped him was the fear that he might push his mate too far. That he might be taking too many liberties and make his mate shrink back into his shell and continue suffering alone. He wanted to respect his mate's privacy and wanted to earn his confidence instead of accosting him.

* * *

The next morning, the blonde came out of his room, not having gone back to sleep out of worry for his mate. Seeing Sasuke sitting up, looking confused at the sheets around him, he went and stood in front of Sasuke with a cheery smile.

"Good morning Sasuke."

The smile that his mate gave back looked painful.

Naruto felt sad. He wanted to hold him like he did the previous night and tell him it was all going to be ok.

But he knew that Sasuke didn't know what had happened the previous night and did not want to bring it up, lest it might embarrass the Alpha.

Breakfast, though not a rambunctious affair by any stretch of the imagination on any given day, was particularly desolate on that day.

Naruto tried his best to keep up the conversation, but it proved to be impossible when the other participant seemed to be in another world. So he just smiled when he caught Sasuke's eye, wishing he could read his mind.

'It's ok, Sasuke. I'm there for you.'

* * *

The rest of the morning, Sasuke hardly met his eye. As it was, Sasuke hardly looked at him. And now it seemed like the Alpha was trying to forget his existence.

It hurt.

The walk to the library was suffocating in its silence. Fresh doubts plagued the omega's mind, bring him down.

* * *

They reached the library much earlier than usual. The place almost seemed deserted. The day looked beautiful, but didn't feel like it.

He stood one step ahead and turned around to look at his mate.

The strong Alpha looking so crestfallen and wrecked made up his mind.

He was not going to back off. Naruto was not going to abandon his kind mate. He was going to be there right next to him… right up and until Sasuke didn't want him anymore.

The Omega placed his hand on Sasuke's. That finally made Sasuke look at him.

He looked at Naruto with such a broken and lost expression on his face that it made it hard to breathe just looking at him.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered.

That broke Naruto's resolve. He finally gave into the urge and wrapped his arms around his ailing mate.

He just held him. Letting him feel and know that he was there. That he will always be there. Not matter what. Even if Sasuke didn't want him anymore.

After what seemed like hours, Naruto pulled back with a smile.

Sasuke looked back with so much gratitude at that simple gesture that his heart broke all over again.

Sasuke had been punished for what had happened. He deserved some happiness in his life and if Naruto could give it, then he will.

When Naruto tugged Sasuke down and kissed him, he didn't feel the least bit embarrassed.

* * *

Naruto was determined to help his mate as much as he could.

And he felt that it included making a good impression on the people who meant so much to his Alpha.

Which is why, he was currently feeling so nervous sitting in front of his mate's Sensei and his mate. And it didn't seem like he was going to stop feeling nervous anytime soon with the way his mate seemed to be sweating up a storm.

From the corner of his eye Naruto could see his Alpha. With a cursory glance, no one would be able to tell just how anxious the big, stoic Alpha was. But Naruto had gotten quite adept at reading Sasuke's tells and right now, he could surmise just how nervous he was.

Naruto skimmed his gaze over his mate's features. Sasuke looked pale. He looked on edge, on high alert even. As if he was on the verge of a fight. The Alpha's fingers were flexing, grasping at thin air and knee jerking every now and then almost hitting the table.

He was also very sure that the Alpha and Omega in front of them could see Sasuke's near nervous breakdown.

Naruto wondered if Alpha was nervous that he would embarrass him.

He jolted when something hit the table, jerking it. This was soon followed by Sasuke apologizing profusely and righting the table.

Naruto sighed, helping reset the table. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Please Subscribe/Kudos/Comment/Bookmark if you like the story. It really does help!**

:)


End file.
